Only In Memories
by pk-angel
Summary: Yuna’s thoughts in the game. Some parts of the plot are scenes that aren’t in the game but goes along with it. TidusYuna pairing. CHAPTER 10 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. Also Italics are thoughts. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruised my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: Yuna's thought in the game. Some parts of the plot are scenes that aren't in the game but goes along with it. Yeah, just to clarify that.  
  
Rating: I guess PG for now? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories  
  
By Relena  
  
It's been several days now since sleeping has become more difficult. Eating has become a hard task. Even breathing is a chore and I knew the source of all this difficulty. I breathed in deeply cool night air to cleanse my soul. The sound of crickets only heightened the tranquility. The star- filled sky was so beautiful that it seemed to wipe all my concerns away. Even though I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind there was always Sin, Father, and then there was him; the one from the sea, a blitzball player of the Zanarkand, an unwanted and unseen invader into the already chaotic imbalance of my life.  
  
"Yuna"  
  
I snap out of my reverie and glanced around. Tidus stood there behind me, under the age worn willow tree, with something in his hand. There was that look on his face that I had become so familiar with. It was that look that was the haunting phantom in my mind whenever he was absent. He smiled when I finally took noticed of him.  
  
"Hey there." He said cheerily and quickly settled down beside me. Too close, I thought. He was too close. These days he seemed so much more comfortable around me. I could never feel completely comfortable around anyone especially someone I knew for as short of a time as I knew him. Even around Lulu, someone I knew for like forever, I kept up an impregnable wall. It was my protection, my only shield in this world.  
  
I moved away a little to regain some personal space. He didn't seem to notice my discomfort, concentrating instead on blowing what he had in his hand.  
  
"Here, Yuna, try this."  
  
He gave me the potatoes that Lulu brought earlier that day from a traveler. He cautiously warned me, "Careful, it's kinda hot." I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." He refused to be denied, "Come on, Yuna. You haven't eaten all day. I mean.you need to eat. We've been traveling forever."  
  
"Really," I stubbornly offered, "I'm not hungry." I really wasn't. I was already full on my thoughts.  
  
But my stomach chose that time to show otherwise. He paused and looked down at my stomach. I did the same. When I lifted my head, he had a huge grin on his face. I felt my face flushed and prayed to Yevon that my embarrassment wasn't visible. Maybe that was too much to hope for, after all I've been told that I resembled a tomato when provoked. It was then that I heard laughter booming in my ears. He shook his head as if trying to shake off his laughter. A brick on my wall came loose. I had to laugh. Tidus had once again proven me wrong. I'm beginning to think that he knows me better than I do.  
  
"Here." He offered me the potato after our laughter subsided. I took it gratefully and started eating. He was right; the potato was hot.  
  
Tidus sighed with content and leaned back on his elbow. I kept my eyes on my food even though my thoughts wandered to him. I felt his gaze and cursed myself for the degree of exposure my summoner outfit gave to my back. I suddenly felt the desperate need to cover myself more or turn around to not let him take advantage of the view. I did the latter and he seemed surprised that I caught him staring. He blinked and looked away before regaining his composure and look up. "Yuna." He paused to contemplate what to say next, "do I scare you?"  
  
It was my turn to look away. I shook my head although my mind screamed.  
  
You should tell him that you're not scared of him.you're terrified of him. Don't lie to him.  
  
He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. I wanted to slap that offending hand away. If I had more courage I would have. Instead I sat there and steeled myself against his study. I would have sworn that his eyes were a reflection of Spira's ocean and skies on warm summer days. His eyes were so.hypnotizing. If I wasn't so nervous I would have sunken against him, compelled to maybe do something about this longing I felt tugging in myself. It was so tempting to maybe just give in a little and let that wall fall so that he can see me on the other side.  
  
But for now I had to concentrate on wiping the terror off my face. He smiled and released my chin, seemingly satisfied. "Good." Tidus said quietly, more for himself.  
  
Suddenly I was curious. I swallowed nervousness and mentally choose and rechecked my words carefully before beginning. "Why did you ask me that, Tidus?"  
  
He shrugged casually. "Oh, you know, Lulu just told me you were and I just wanted to check. But since you're not." He had a glint in his eyes. "I don't have to worry. I want you to feel at home with me. We're buds." He paused waiting for me to do something. Finally he made his intentions known.  
  
"You should finish your food before it gets cold."  
  
I felt that familiar heat on my cheeks. This seems to be happening a lot lately, forgetting what I was doing once I was enveloped in an exchange with Tidus. He seemed more that happy to distract and appeared even more pleased when that light pink painted my face. My blushing, although hard to control before, was now uncaged and harder to reel in. It was scary how easily he affected me. I really should stop this and detached myself. I should do something constructive like concentrate instead on Spira, Sin, and the pilgrimage. Those things are important not this childlike, schoolgirl crush on someone who would most likely not reciprocate my affections.  
  
He might return your affections.  
  
Yeah, and Sin might suddenly decide to devote itself to peace and dance the hokey-pokey, I countered my thoughts sarcastically. Wait.did I just admit that I liked him like that? When I snapped out of my thoughts I discovered that I had finished the potato. I don't even remember its flavor.  
  
"Good, huh?" Tidus asked me curiously.  
  
"Yeah, very." I lied again. This is a bad habit to fall into.  
  
"I knew you would like it. Maybe next time you should eat with us instead of wandering off by yourself." Tidus suggested, rubbing his nose.  
  
My mind processed a response to this.  
  
"Sometimes.I'd like to be alone. It helps me collect myself for the next hardship."  
  
He nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But you know." He leaned in closer.  
  
I leaned in unconsciously. "What?"  
  
He motioned for me to leaned in even closer. I hesitantly leaned in close enough for him to whisper into my ear. His breathing tickled and distracted me a little as I focused myself before he continued.  
  
"We really shouldn't leave Lulu and Wakka unsupervised, if you know what I mean."  
  
I laughed at his keen observation of Wakka's feelings for Lulu. Perhaps he wasn't just a dumb jock like Lulu thought.  
  
I smiled devilishly at him before saying, "But that would never happen. Not with Kimahri around anyway."  
  
"But still.I want you to eat with us. You can be by yourself later. Dinner should really be time for group bonding." His eyes changed and he suddenly had a puppy dog's eyes pleading for compliance. "Plleeeeeaaaaaasssse."  
  
How does he do it? I wonder. How can he turn my rock hard resolve to dust just like that? Suddenly he added something that made my resolve nonexistent.  
  
"I miss you when you're not around."  
  
It didn't take me long to say, "Alright then."  
  
He smiled. "Yes. That's what I wanted to hear." He gets up and dusts his behind from any dirt that was on the ground. Then he wipes his hand on the clean front part of his shorts before offering me a hand.  
  
"We should head back to camp before they worry about us."  
  
"You're right."  
  
I took his hand and dusted myself as I stood up. I can't help thinking about how his hair seemed silvery, like the moon, in this lighting. But I can't ponder this, not with tomorrow coming as fast as it usually does and not with Sin approaching my destiny.  
  
***********************  
  
Finally ^.^ finished. I don't know what moved me to dedicating my precious time. The writing muse must be really messing with me. If this story gets good reviews (or any reviews) I'll continue to devote more time to it. If not.it was fun writing. Mind you, I do have a life. Anyways.PEACE EASY! Until the next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: This chapter is about the boat ride to Luca. No real romance in this chapter, just plain Yuna's thoughts. Hey a girl has to think of other things besides the hunk of her dreams.  
  
Rating: I guess PG for now? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 2  
  
By (I'll go by my pen name from now on) pk_angel  
  
When I woke I found myself covered in sweat and shaken from the night's vision. What I saw in my dreams remained a blurred memory in my mind's eyes. Somehow, through all my hazy thoughts, I was able to recall the dark angel bonded in chains with fire burning from its eyes.  
  
I shook my head and sat up. This was really strange considering how this was the first time in a long time I dreamt about something beside---my usual dream. I glanced around taking in my surrounding to clear myself from the foggy aftermath of sleep.  
  
Lulu slept peacefully enough. Wakka, judging from what sounded like a dying bear, was fast asleep.  
  
Mental note to self-must find cure for Wakka's snoring or find a sock and stuff it into the speaker.  
  
I blinked twice before focusing on Tidus' bed. It wasn't hard to find him in this dark room. He resided directly in front of me. When my eyes finally became accustomed to the lack of light I saw his feet. Apparently he had cover himself entirely leaving only his massive feet exposed.  
  
I pulled my own covers up and studied my feet. Mine were pretty small in comparison with his. I blinked back my confusion. Why was I doing this again? I was always wandering off to silly thoughts like this. But they were comforting.  
  
Once I returned my covers to shield my feet I fell backwards sinking into the chocobo-soft feathered pillow. Then those thoughts came back to me again. It was the type of thoughts that came whenever I'm soaking in a bathtub or when I'm lying on my back staring at the wooden ceiling of the boat.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow. I mentally repeated myself. Tomorrow we'll be in Luca. Tomorrow we'll be a step closer to Sin. Tomorrow I'll be an inch nearer to the end of my journey. Whatever happens I must prepare for it. That is what Lulu does. She told me once that her readiness to face many challenges over time comes from years of practice.  
  
"You must think you can then you will."  
  
Lulu's words were also another comfort that I took to bed many nights, along with the many smiles blessed to me by Tidus. I frowned and turned over when my back became stiff from being in one position for so long. I sat up and fluffed my pillow before snuggling back into it. The gentle caress of waves beneath the boat reminded me, oddly enough, of a lullaby someone dear hummed to me when I was a little girl. It didn't take long before sleep got the best of me. My last thought before darkness enveloped me completely was my father and his words to me before he left on his pilgrimage.  
  
"Stand tall, Yuna and someday we'll be together again. I promise."  
  
********* Yeah! Another chapter down. I was gonna quit but I received one good review. Just one review really made my day. I never knew how good it felt to have some (any) input. From now on I vow to put my laziness aside and review every fanfiction I ever read. I know this chapters short but.read the next one and see for yourself. So until then.PEACE EASY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. Also Italics are thoughts. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: This chapter is about the boat ride to Luca only what happened when she wakes. Food contest and clashes of ego plus the softer side of life.  
  
Rating: I guess PG for vomiting? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 3  
  
By pk_angel  
  
Somebody was shaking me really hard by the shoulder and I slapped the demanding hands away before snapping, "Leave me alone." The hands came back after pulling away.  
  
"Wwhhhhhhhhaaaaaatttt?" I whined.  
  
Can anyone blame me for my grumpy attitude considering that it was early morning and I was dreaming of something very pleasant?  
  
"Come on sleepy head. We're almost there and I don't want everyone at Luca to see your bed hair."  
  
I opened one eyes and looked up a Tidus who was towering over me. I sighed and reveled in his loveliness. Waking up to him was much better than that dream I just had. I had stopped denying that I was infatuated with him a long time ago and now was getting accustomed to the idea that maybe I was in love. It was a tender secret I held in my heart that I refused to let go of.  
  
I yawned while stretching a little bit. Is there really anything more heavenly than waking up all warm and toasty inside?  
  
"Morning, beautiful." I gasped and quickly cover my mouth when I realized immediately that I said that beautiful part out loud.  
  
Tidus surprise turn to one of amusement. He laughed at my mistake before speaking.  
  
"Beautiful, huh? Gee, I never had a girl call me that before."  
  
Damnitt! I know I'm blushing again!  
  
He leaned in and said, "Not as gorgeous as you of course." I felt myself get even redder. I know that my embarrassment, if not visible before, could be seen from a mile away. Tidus chuckled and turned away, satisfied with his teasing. I sighed and sunk into my bed to recover from this blushing episode.  
  
Before Tidus reached the door he turned around and gave me a huge smile.  
  
"Yuna, I'm serious. Be on deck pronto for breakfast! I'll be waiting!"  
  
By this time I had pulled the covers over my head. I felt Tidus standing patiently, waiting for a reply to his request. So I stuck my hand out and waved to let him know that I heard.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I know that the blanket covering my face muffled my voice but he apparently heard, because when I pulled the covers down he was gone.  
  
With him gone I breathed my easily. I needed something to focus on to get my mind off him. So I focused on the wooden ceiling. It would be so easy to just lie in here and melt for the afternoon. After all, it had been so long since I had the chance. These days, my life seemed so hectic. But I know better than to just lie here when so much was riding on me to complete my pilgrimage as quickly as possible. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. I can't be selfish or others with suffer. NO EXCUSES!  
  
With that I quickly climbed out of bed and ran to the bathing quarters.  
  
Three used bar soap, two towels, and one wet moogle later I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my outfit. I leaned in closer and gave a huge opened smile to make sure that my teeth were white as Lulu's skin.  
  
Content, I climb to the deck. The moment I was able to studied the sky I gasped. It was already early afternoon. I did oversleep but no one seemed to care. I guess I stayed up later than what I intended.  
  
Kimahri, who was standing like a statue at his self-designated post near the sleeping quarters, looked at me and nodded his head. Kimahri would never criticize me for being a little selfish. I think he would encourage it. But I couldn't live with myself if I was. I gave him my brightest smile before walking over to greet him.  
  
"Good morning, Kimahri." I said in my singsong voice. "Did you eat yet?"  
  
Kimahri nodded then spoke. "Kimahri eats little already. Yuna should eat too. Kimahri stand watch."  
  
I agreed and headed off in the direction of the dining room. There I found Tidus and Wakka literally stuffing themselves with what seemed to be a ton of food. Lulu, who was leaning against the wall near the door, spoke from behind me.  
  
"Pre-game tradition for Wakka."  
  
We all knew how much he looked forward to the upcoming blitzball tournament. Wakka once told me that he would fast for a week if it meant he could take home the championship. Somehow I doubted that was possible.  
  
Lulu then informed me, "It's not just that. Tidus challenged him to an eating contest. If they don't stop soon they'll kill themselves."  
  
I laughed. Leave it to the boys to always lighten things up. If I were betting I would place my life savings on Wakka. Lulu turned her attention from the eating contest to me.  
  
"You're up early." She said sarcastically.  
  
I blushed. "Sorry."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Don't be. Who knows when you'll get another chance to?"  
  
I had to agree with her on that. I discovered recently why Lulu was always so quiet. She liked to observed things instead of be involved. That was why she was so wise. She was able to dissect everything mentally. She was so completely opposite from Wakka. He had to be involved in it to understand it. Always one to act on the moment, he was able to live in an ever- changing world filled with constant excitement.  
  
They were two extremes, looking at each other from opposite side of the world. These conflicting characteristics complemented them so perfectly. But Lulu was too distant to ever hope to form that type of relationship with. Only someone like Chappu was able too. And even then---  
  
Lulu brought me back. "You should join the boys. You'd want to have the energy when we reached Luca. They have a brilliant shopping center."  
  
I knew exactly what she was talking about. Lulu and I would run off together and go on shopping sprees whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was a sort of girlfriend bonding that I cherished.  
  
"I can't wait, Lulu. You need to replenish your lipstick supply."  
  
She smiled and motioned for me to go and get breakfast.  
  
Sitting down next to the boys, I was surprised to find that if I had wager my savings on Wakka I would have lost. Tidus looked up from his plate with shining eyes when I sat down and smiled at me. He had food all over his face and it was a spectacle I thought was adorable. He then continued to ram food down his throat. He didn't look as if he was struggling a great deal. Wakka, on the other hand, was having trouble with the challenge. He looked very green but continued to eat even though each bite was forced and each breath was labored. I ate my soup without taking my eyes off the two. It was fascinating how any mortal could possible digest the amount of food they were consuming.  
  
In time the eventual happened. It was after I started to peel my tangerine. Wakka stopped eating and sat up a little straighter. He let out a loud burp and took two labored breath. He gingerly leaned over his meal and stared at it. He looked dizzy and shook his head. Tidus never looked up as he finished his fourth bowl since I sat down. Wakka reeled back with a loud THUD and ended up groaning on the floor.  
  
Immediately afterwards, Tidus stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He wore the brightest smile I have even seen. It was almost blinding.  
  
"YEAH! I won! I beat you, man." He started laughing hysterically. "Told you man. No one can beat me. No one in Zanarkand. No one in Spira. And definitely not you!" Tidus started doing a victory dance around the room. Even though he didn't admit it, I knew it was a hard won victory. His giddiness radiated throughout the room and even Lulu had to smile. After a while he calm down and notice that Wakka wasn't up yet. He looked down at Wakka with sudden concern.  
  
"Hey, Wakka. Man, are you alright?" Tidus kicked Wakka gently on the side. "You don't look too good." I stood up becoming increasingly concern. Lulu came closer to get a better view. Wakka tried to say something but Tidus couldn't hear him. Tidus inched closer and leaned a bit.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
That was when Wakka turned his head and threw up on Tidus' shoes. I heard an agonizing groan from Tidus and covered my mouth to prevent my gasp. I rushed over to check if Wakka was alright while Lulu ran to get Kimahri.  
  
With Kimahri's help we were able to the sleeping quarters. Lulu pushed Kimahri out of her way to reach Wakka after he was set down on the bed. Lulu shook Wakka's shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright, Wakka?" Frustrated when he didn't respond she held out three fingers. "Wakka! Wakka! Listen to me. How many fingers am I holding out?"  
  
He grunted and pushed Lulu's fingers away.  
  
"Lu, I'm okay. Really. Just went a little overboard with the food, ya. Just need to rest." Lulu was visibly relaxed after he comforted her. She sighed and said, "Don't you ever do that again." She meant not to scare her again. She sat down on the bed and asked Kimahri to bring a bowl with warm water and a towel. Kimahri did as Lulu wiped the sweat off of Wakka's forehead. Wakka smiled. I know he has to enjoy this pampering. He turned to Tidus and me.  
  
"Don't worry about me, ya. I'll be fine for the tournament. Listen, brudda, sorry about them shoes."  
  
Tidus shook his head. "It's alright."  
  
Wakka was happy with that answer and closed his eyes. Tidus' shoes were the only ones he had, I realized. I turned to Tidus.  
  
"Tidus, take off your shoes." I commanded.  
  
He looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Don't ask why. Just do it."  
  
He became even more confused but reluctantly hand me his shoes. I held the shoes as far from me as I could and headed for the bathing quarters. There I washed and cleaned it. I was quite use to this. Back at Besaid I would take care of the ill and I didn't mind washing their articles, no matter what it happened to be covered in. They needed me and that was all that mattered.  
  
I scrubbed it thoroughly and brought it closer for inspection. I struck me that I have never seen foot coverings quite like this. I was glad that it wasn't damaged beyond repair. I didn't bother drying his shoes. That would have taken forever. Besides, being a blitzball player, he was used to water in his shoes.  
  
When I returned to the sleeping quarters I found Lulu covering Wakka's head with a warm towel. Tidus was absent though. Lulu turned to me and told me that he was probably wandering around deck with no feet coverings except his socks.  
  
True to form, I found him at his windy deck with his white socks dirty from his prancing. He noticed me and gave me that smile he always gives when he sees me. I hand him his shoes. He looked very grateful.  
  
"Gee, Yuna. You really didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you so much."  
  
I laugh at his over appreciation. "No problem."  
  
He sat down quickly and returned his shoes to his feet. It was another one of those simple moments that I secretly held dear. Tidus would never know how I cherished what he does. It was too embarrassing to admit but to precious to deny.  
  
He stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "I have to tell you thanks a million cause' I need these for the blitzball game." He jumped up and mimicked a kick. I laughed when I heard the water go squish when he landed.  
  
"Do you really think you'd win?"  
  
He looked at me as if he couldn't understand why I thought otherwise. "Of course, Yuna. We have to. It's all in here." He pointed to his head obviously referring to his mind.  
  
"You just have to believe."  
  
"Just believe?" I questioned out loud.  
  
"Just believe." He reaffirmed without hesitation.  
  
It was the first time I really considered whether this was true. If I believed enough, it could happen. If I believed that I could defeat Sin then he would be mincemeat. Was this true? It can't be that simple to destroy something eternal. But for now, with Luca appearing over the endless blue horizon, anything seemed possible.  
  
********* FINISH! Want more? (believe me, there is more) Review! Questions? Do be shy just respond. This was suppose to go with chapter 2 but I just couldn't figured out how to continue it smoothly so I said, "What the hey!" and made another chapter. See how much I love you people. Got much to do-PEACE OUT! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. Also Italics are thoughts. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: I don't know why but I keep on thinking that this is what should have happened on Mi'hen road. Indulge with me.  
  
Rating: I guess PG for mild drooling? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 4  
  
By pk_angel  
  
The Mi'hen highroad is pretty rocky especially when one is riding in a chocobo carriage. With the dusty wind in the air and the smell of early noon grass filling me, I was sure there could be nothing wrong with the world. I knew though that just outside the sanctuary of the carriage lurked fiends all around us.  
  
No one was sure who suggested it first considering how expensive it was and how poor we were. Somehow, we all had an unspoken agreement to use a chocobo carriage as transportation. I never thought that we could be any poorer. But when Lulu showed me the pouch that had our life savings in it, I had no doubts left. I was never one to care about money anyways. So long as it was enough to survive on, it never cross my mind. Lulu, however, didn't agree to purchase our ride without grumbling a bit.  
  
Everything is about money nowadays and that was something we lack very much of. Money and conversation. No one has spoken since we left Luca to travel to the Djose temple. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I can't really blame them after all that has happened. My own thoughts swirled around Seymore, the dark Aeon, and most of all-Sir Auron.  
  
I snuck a glance up from my journal to see the man my childhood memories recalled so many times. From all that data I could sum up one thing about him-he had changed. Much older, and graver. For some reason, I felt a resounding sadness emanating from him. Behind that rock hard exterior I sensed bitter tears, anguish, and remorse about something he could no longer change. I wonder if I should ask him the question I wanted to as all this time, ever since he reappeared in Luca. What would he say if I did? No, I shouldn't bother him.  
  
The carriage hit a bump in the road and woke Wakka up with a start.  
  
"What? What? What happened? Are we there? So soon?"  
  
Lulu, who was sitting at the far end from him with Kimahri, watched him regain his composure patiently.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happened. The carriage hit a bump in the road. We're not there yet so go back to sleep." She urged.  
  
But all the sleep that Wakka had in him seem to have abruptly left him when he recalled where he was-next to Sir Auron. Wakka blinked twice and rub the last of the grogginess from his eyes. I covered my mouth to keep my giggles from become apparent to the others. But it was funny to see drool still on Wakka's chin. Lulu coughed to catch Wakka's attention. Once she had it, she motioned for him to wipe the drool off. Wakka seemed embarrassed when he finally figured what was happening and quickly fixed the error.  
  
Tidus laughed at the sight before returning to the view of the countryside. He looks as if he has never seen this much grass in one place. In fact, he made sure to grab the first wheat he saw on the road and took it along to chew on. He still had it in between in teeth, bobbing up and down every time he moved his jaw.  
  
I looked down at my journal to see that there was nothing but doodles on it. One reason I never had a diary before this was that I never really believed in it. I mean, do we really need written records to remind us of what was most dear to us? Isn't that what memories are for?  
  
Unconsciously I wrote down the question plaguing me. Reading it again I figured that perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea to ask. Better than to die not knowing. I gathered up my courage and took a deep breath to push away all the restraints.  
  
"Sir Auron," I began, "what was my father like?"  
  
He looked surprised by this question. But he should expect this type of question from a little girl who wanted nothing more then to have her father with her for just one more day.  
  
Tidus broke out of his trance to listen Sir Auron's response. Everyone else in the carriage also took notice. There was a thick air of tension that accompanied the silence that nearly drowned me. I really wanted this to be a private conversation but with the limited space of the carriage, I guess I really couldn't hope for that. After what seemed like an eternity, Auron finally spoke.  
  
"Your father, Yuna, was a good man. That is all one needs to really know."  
  
I waited for him to continue. But he didn't. He just looked back down at his sword as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I wanted to yell at him, "THAT WAS IT! That was all you knew of my father after all that time?!" I felt flashes of hot red anger boiling to the surface with nothing to stop it from erupting.  
  
No! I would not let this get to me. Yuna, get a hold of yourself. Maybe, Sir Auron was right. All I needed to know about my father was that he was a good man.  
  
Tidus seemed to sense my discomfort and walked towards me, crouching to avoid the small roof of the carriage. He took a seat besides me without asking.  
  
"Can you still whistle, Yuna?"  
  
That question really came out of nowhere and surprised me, making me forget about my anger.  
  
"What? Ummmm. Yeah. Of course."  
  
He was happy to hear this and leaned back against the wall of the carriage. I never thought a person could look so relax awake. He was so close and yet never so far away. I tried to remember why I was angry with Auron.  
  
"You know, I only showed you one way to whistle."  
  
"Really?" I asked, genuinely curious. Whistling, I thought, was just so unique that it just couldn't have variations. But then again, before Tidus came along I didn't even know it existed.  
  
"Yeah. Of course! You can whistle without your fingers. I don't think it's as loud but it's more convenient. Then there's the whistle where you suck air in instead of blowing out."  
  
I pondered this. "Taking air in?"  
  
He nodded, "It's like this. Let me show you."  
  
He demonstrated and the sound that he made reminded me of the early bird's music. When he ended he wanted me to try.  
  
"That looks difficult."  
  
"Well, you'll never know unless you try. Here, Yuna, just pucker your lips."  
  
He leaned in close and I had to blush at the attention he was giving to my lips. Although I knew it that he was just doing this to help me whistle, I couldn't stop my overactive imagination. All I had to do was slip and fall against him and-oh, but I'm sitting down.  
  
"And suck air in, right?" I asked, trying to distract myself.  
  
"Yeah. And keep your tongue on the bottom of your mouth, like this."  
  
He opened his mouth to show me what he meant. I had to count the cavities he had. Ah yes, my flawless dreamer wasn't so flawless.  
  
Finally I drew in a breath. After about five tries I managed a pathetic little sound that could pass as a whistle.  
  
"I guess I'll never be as good as you." I said, quitting my efforts.  
  
"Just practice, Yuna. A little practice goes a long way. Once you master this I'll teach you how to whistle with a lullaby."  
  
"I'll try my best." I promised.  
  
He smiled and kicked Auron's feet to make Auron look up.  
  
"Sorry. Just checking to see if you were awake old man. But only someone like Wakka can sleep on a ride like this." That was true. Within a few minutes of waking up, Wakka was back to sleep with a vengeance and his snoring was only matched by the chocobo's loud footstep.  
  
I leaned in closer to Tidus, hoping to feel his steady rise from his body when he breathed. Even if it could never be, I want it to feel as if it could be; at least in my heart. Sitting there I recall from that day the words I will always treasure--  
  
Just whistle. I'll come running. I promise.  
  
And this is the truth, I swear it to Yevon--I never once doubted him. ********* Done! Another chapter down. Now I can do what I wanted to do in peace. The writing muse has left me alone. More to come if I get more reviews. Thanks to tuatha danaan and all my reviewers for those kind review. Even though I'm really doing this as some creative outlet, it is nice to get feedbacks. I need a new closing so bye for now! Ya'll come back now, you hear! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. Also Italics are thoughts. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: Another food contest? Romantic activities!  
  
Rating: I guess PG for high sap rate? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 5  
  
By pk_angel  
  
She came out of nowhere, blowing in like the east wind harboring a violent calmness. Now that she was here I can't remember how it was like in the days before Rikku. She was like a burst of sunshine in our gray lives. It was a true blessing of Yevon that she agreed to become my guardian. Taking her place besides a timeless legacy as the first Al Bhed guardians. That in itself was a miracle.  
  
She didn't seem so concern with that, at least not at the moment. She was quite preoccupied with finishing her third bowl of noodle soup, slurping it loud enough for the shoupufs nearby to take notice. I was still on my first dish. It's rude to gawk but I couldn't help it. I wasn't the only one though. Rikku was drawing a lot of attention from the local merchants and food stand owner.  
  
After one of her longer slurps she finally planted the bowl down, sighing and purring with content. "That one hit! Yeah!" She leaned back a bit before releasing a burp that shook the ground we were residing on. Rikku closed her eyes blissfully as if to savor to most recent meal to the fullest. She opened one eye and then both to focus on the waiter. "Gimme more!"  
  
The waiter, one of the many people induced into a trance-like mode observing Rikku's meal, was surprised back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah. Right!"  
  
Rikku agreed eagerly, "Hurry. Make it snappy."  
  
Lulu finally closed her open mouth and started searching for something. When she found her money pouch she shook it to estimate the amount of money left. She shook her head in disappointment and disbelief before whispering in my ear.  
  
"She's going to eat us out of house and home."  
  
I giggle before whispering back, "If we lived in a house."  
  
Lulu look taken aback, "It was a figure of speech. You know what I meant."  
  
I smiled at Lulu's frugalness and practicality. Rikku seemed blissfully unaware of monetary matters. But she did take notice of our whispering.  
  
"Whasup, girls? What's with the whispering?"  
  
Lulu spoke up immediately before I could, "Nothing. I was just telling Yuna about a healthy eater you are." That was a much better lie than the one I was about to tell.  
  
Rikku seemed proud at this comment. "Yep. Dad's said I eat more than all of my brothers combined."  
  
Lulu couldn't resist making a comment under her breath, "If her brothers were horses." That wasn't very nice to say but I could understand the reason for Lulu's snappy attitude.  
  
Rikku didn't hear that comment. Instead she watched the chef's every move like a predator stalking her prey. She turned back to us when it was apparent that the chef wasn't going to finish anytime soon. "Aren't you guys gonna eat? Or are you guys not hungry."  
  
Lulu quickly took the bowl in further to keep it away from Rikku. Rikku frowned and looked at me.  
  
"What about you, Yuna. Are you gonna eat yours?"  
  
I looked down at my miso soup. It was still full and I never realized how hungry I was before she asked. "Actually, you could have it if you want."  
  
"No, it's okay. I was just asking. Besides mine's coming right up." She placed her right hand to her ear as if to amplify the sound from the cook. She looked back at me and winked. "Watch." And I did.  
  
Not even a minute had pass when I heard the waiter again.  
  
"Comin' right up." She had a wide smile plastered on her face as the waiter rushed over with her fourth helping of noodle soup. Grabbing her chopsticks, she licked her lips in preparation. Within seconds she was consumed in her task of consuming the soup. She did have a healthy appetite.  
  
Lulu let out a little huff and started to finish her meal with the same vigor that Rikku had. Rikku noticed Lulu's slurping and looked up without disconnecting herself from her bowl. Lulu glared back. This was starting to get out of hand. They both put down their bowls at the same time. Rikku smirked at the silent challenge. "Are you really thinking of taking me on, girl?"  
  
I could feel the heat resonating from Lulu anger at being referred to as "girl." Quickly I tried to sooth Lulu's temper that was building faster than I could blink.  
  
"Lulu, please, let it go." I begged holding her hand. She pulled her hand away before yelling--  
  
"WAITER!"  
  
The waiter looked nervously at Lulu. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"I'd like five more bowl of this fine delicacy."  
  
He could only nod his head dumbly when Rikku added, "Make my order the same." Well, I can say that I didn't try to mediate this. I let out a sigh of defeat and glanced over at the boys' table.  
  
Tidus' blue eyes immediately met me and I flushed at the intensity of his watch. One can only guess that he has been observing me for the past few minutes. I looked away and closed my eyes pleading silently for him to look away. My mind started searching for an excuse.  
  
How can I be so self-absorb? He was clearly fascinating with Rikku's and Lulu's appetite, like I was. He wasn't looking at me. Of course! That was it.  
  
Before I could further develop that thought I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was without even looking around.  
  
"Hello." I managed to squeak out.  
  
Tidus sat down with his noodle bowl before smiling at me. "They can really eat. Not like you, Yuna." He said looking down at my bowl. Pathetic eater, it seemed to scream out. Tidus grabbed my wrist and measured it with his hand. "You need to eat more. You're all skin and bone."  
  
I quickly pulled my hand away before keeping my gaze down on my wrist. "Perhaps, you're right." I said quietly hoping that with my head down he couldn't see the red.  
  
"Don't be sad, Yuna. You can fix it." I saw my spoon in his hand and took in a deep breath to regain some confidence.  
  
You have to face him.  
  
So I did. I grabbed my spoon and started to eat, hoping to distract myself. Tidus ordered me another before I finished without even seeking my consent.  
  
"Here. Have another."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Before I could start he added shrimps from his noodle bowl into my soup. "Try these, Yuna. You'd like them. They're good."  
  
I nodded resumed eating and this seemed to please Tidus a great deal.  
  
A few minutes later we were on the road again, taking the most common form of transportation-by feet. The sun was hotter than usual, and my worn, tired feet were sore. This was strange. I usually could walk an entire day without feeling anything. Maybe I was just being lazy.  
  
Rikku skipped ahead of us humming a happy tune while I trudged behind. Lulu seemed to walk slower. Maybe it was because of the ten bowls she consumed. Too bad she still lost. No one seemed to notice my condition and I preferred it that way. I didn't want to slow the group. No one else seemed to notice the heat. I stopped and pondered something. The group pause too when they realize that I wasn't following.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lulu asked me, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I wonder, does anyone feel hot or is it just me?"  
  
Rikku perked up and came in closer, "Nope. I think it's just you."  
  
"Oh." How dense of me to ask such a meaningless question. "Well, what's everybody looking at? Let's hurry." I tried to lighten things up and started marching. Soon we were on the road again with me struggling to keep up."  
  
I noticed Tidus slow down and I soon caught up with him. He looked concerned. "Yuna, you don't look so good. Your face is all red."  
  
I tried to dismiss him. "It is nothing, really. I just feel a little tired."  
  
"I noticed. You're usually up front. But today."  
  
"I'm alright, really. It's just the weather."  
  
He didn't look convinced and appeared even more confused. "The weather is great today. Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
I nodded, really wanting him to just leave me alone and go on ahead. But if Tidus was anything, he was stubborn. This was getting frustrating. Tidus studied me suspiciously before reaching a hand to my forehead. There was a sudden urge to again slap his intruding hand away but was too tired to resist. Tidus pulled away even more concerned. "No wonder. Yuna, you're burning up. I think you have a fever."  
  
"No. It's not possible. I can have a fever." I have a mission to accomplish. How childish of me to think of myself as invulnerable. Tidus chuckled at my naivety. "You're only human. Here." He gave me a water bottle and I gratefully drank it. "Thank you, Tidus. Really. I'll be fine." He frowned, frustrated at my own stubbornness. "You shouldn't walk," he concluded. Tidus stopped and bended down. After awhile I understood that he wanted to give me a piggyback ride. I flushed and hoped that no one was paying attention to us. This was embarrassing to say the least. I might be too heavy for him and he certainly wasn't built like Wakka. "No. It's okay. I don't want to."  
  
"You don't have a choice, Yuna. I won't move until you do."  
  
"I can't." That was something I was sure of. I can't remember the last time I did that. Geez, it must have been 10 years ago. Jecht, I recalled, was the last one to give me a piggyback ride.  
  
He shook his head. "Sure you can. Just climb on." It didn't take long for me to recognize that he wasn't going to have it any other way. So I threw all my inhibitions out the window and tentatively climb on. I swear if I weren't me, I would be giggling like a little schoolgirl. I certainly was red like one. Tidus laughed with approval before hoisting me up. There was an expectation that he was going to walk slowly. Instead, he started to run to the front of the group. I screamed and hanged on for dear life. Cruel, sadistic, teasing was his intentions, I was sure of it. His laughter boomed as he swirled me around. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter. Lulu chuckled at the site of us like this and Rikku became even more hyper than she already was. She was jumping and skipping all at once.  
  
"Stop, please, Tidus!" I begged. Somewhere, in the back in my mind, I was afraid he was going to drop me. Or worse, he would lose his balance and would fall over backwards. He stopped and chuckled, "Don't be scared. I wasn't going to drop you." I opened my eyes wide, surprised that he could figure out my thoughts. I tried to deny it, "I was not scared."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure you weren't." He said sarcastically.  
  
My pride wasn't going to die this easily. "I wasn't!" I said defiantly.  
  
"All right then. You weren't." He finally admitted. I knew he said to please me. My horror was evident to everyone. Even Wakka.  
  
In a flash, Rikku was next to us. She gave Tidus a brilliant smile before begging him to give her a ride.  
  
"Sorry. Can't disappoint you, Rikku. But Yuna really needs to rest her feet for a while." Tidus knew Rikku's disappointment when he spoke. Rikku stopped and studied us. When she reached a conclusion, she gave us a huge knowing grin. "Oh. I get it. You two are an item!" I gasped, clearly horrified that she voice my secret wish out loud in such lame terms. Tidus turned a bit and I saw that his face was every bit as red as mine.  
  
"NO. WE'RE NOT!" Tidus and I yelled in unison.  
  
"Just friends." He added silently, with his head down.  
  
Rikku wasn't convinced. "Yeah, right." She ran back to the group, who was watching the spectacle with amusement, before taunting us in a singsong voice.  
  
"Tidus and Yuna sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love. Then comes marriage. Then comes."  
  
Lulu, bless her heart, cut Rikku off before she could finish. "That's enough teasing for one day." She said laughingly. Even Kimahri looked as if he had a smile on his face.  
  
Rikku sighed, resigning from her torture, "Fine. Deny the obvious."  
  
"Nothing is obvious." I yelled at her. She just gave me a smirk. Luckily, Rikku was not one to stay on one subject for long. She suddenly remembered her missing piggyback ride and started to beg Auron and Wakka for it. When they refused she even asked Lulu. Needless to say, she never got her ride.  
  
The excitement died down after a bit and peace settled in among the trees. From around us, the whistling of birds graced me. The world was at peace, for once. I felt my tiredness catch up with me and relaxed against Tidus, his heartbeat so ever lightly felt. This was bliss I wanted to feel before sleep draped my eyes closed every night. Just before I slipped off into the sanctuary of my sacred dreams I whisper quietly in Tidus ears.  
  
"Thank you." For everything.  
  
********** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!When the writing muse inspires, she really inspires. I was planning to write about Luca a bit but nothing came to. I plot while writing. Oh well. I finally finished the game! Just let me tell ya that it is plain injustice to Yuna. And gag, did Squaresoft run out of boss designs that they made Yevon, the ultimate being, look like that! That's my opinion. Anywayz, hope you like it. Till next time. PEACE EASY! I hope this wasn't too sappy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: Dodging thunder with Seymour's proposal on mind.hehe! How would Tidus react?  
  
Rating: I guess PG for cursing? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 6  
  
By pk_angel Dodging lightning bolts and fleeing creatures out for blood was not as daunting as Seymour's proposal. With all the knowledge I had previously acquired, Seymour was not-Tidus. Tidus emanated a kind of warmth that I could bask in for days. Seymour, on the other had, was so cold and distance. Even when I stood next to his towering form and able to look directly in his eyes, they were so removed, pondering a world miles away from here. It was a world only he could see.  
  
"Will you marry me, Lady Yuna?"  
  
The words that should have been spoken with great exuberance and immeasurable joy, felt lifeless and dull when uttered from his lips. The words covered a deeper purpose, not as a wish to bind us in an eternal union. The eternal union that kept heart and soul together even after this life. The type of ties that every young girl dreamt of and only a fortunate few attain.  
  
He called me Lady Yuna. Not Yuna, my sweet. Or Yuna, my love. Or even simply Yuna. Lady Yuna, uttered with a tone every bit as formal as it implies. It was so impersonal and so very impassionate. I-  
  
I could not imagine a life, no even a day for that matter, with him. But I had seen the happiness that shined from others when they ask of the intended marriage between us. Happiness was so rare in Spira, especially genuine and unrestrained joy that news of the marriage evoked. That is the type of happiness I saw when my father's Calm first came and I hope would appear when I'm gone. Even though I have dreamt of it every night after I had started to train to be a summoner, I know I will never see it alive. I would give anything and everything to be able to drown in it and simply drink it up. I'm so sick and tired of drinking Spira's sorrow and tears. That flavor makes me gag. What the hell is my personal happiness compared to thousands? What were girlish fantasy compare to the ultimate fantasy for all people of Spira?  
  
Already I am feeling the backlash of my unselfishness. Tidus has stopped talking to me without looking away. And I have stopped talking to him for fear of him actually voicing his disapproval of Seymour. I wouldn't be surprised if he completely dismissed my entire existence. I wouldn't be surprised if his rejection would tear me apart; robbing me of the one personal happiness I kept. "Please," I would silently plead, "please don't hurt me." If he could meet my eyes he would hear that.  
  
Another lightning bolt ripped across the sky with all its fury.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wakka frowned as Rikku jumped and scrabbled onto his back, "Help ME! PLEASE!" She looked around before whispering and begging in a low voice, "Get me out of this hell hole." Wakka dumped her off of him. As soon as she recovered she grabbed his suspender and to pull his head down to meet hers, "Save me."  
  
Wakka shook himself free from her death grip and frowned. "Argh, Rikku, dodge the lightning. You can't do that hanging onto me, ya."  
  
Seeing as if she had no refugee with Wakka see scrabble under Kimahri's fur and nuzzled in its warmth. Kimahri let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly agree to let her hide, "Rikku can stay with Kimahri then. Kimahri hide Rikku from thunder." She nodded.  
  
The entire group gained relief when Kimahri decided to take responsibility for Rikku. That will keep her constant complaint. Lulu, however, took this opportunity to tease her weakness.  
  
"You know what, Rikku?" She asked walking next to Kimahri and Rikku. She perked up, genuinely curious about what she had to say. "What?"  
  
"Did you know that tall objects attract lightning?" Rikku nodded. She was obviously proud of her knowledge on lightning.  
  
"Yep. I study it extensively."  
  
Lulu had a devilish smirk on her face before telling her, "Kimahri is the tallest member of our group."  
  
Rikku looked up at Kimahri with shock at the sudden revelation. She quickly jumped from Kimahri to Lulu. Next to me, Lulu was the third shortest member of the group. It was obvious she would be the second and closest choice for contact comfort. Lulu, the unexpected recipient of this unwanted attachment, groaned with disappointment before resigning, realizing that Rikku wasn't going to detach. She looked at me and I gave her my understanding but she kind of deserves that for the taunting.  
  
I smiled, the first in a while, at the two with Lulu dragging ahead. Turning to the front of the group I saw Tidus' back to me. My heart felt a pang of sadness laced with bitterness when I realized that this was the part of him I was seeing most now. I missed his cherished smiles and adoring baby blues. Suddenly another lightning flashed above us. I shivered, although I wasn't vocal about my fears I was just as frightened as Rikku. I can't recall the countless nights I buried myself under my father's blanket during thunderstorms. Some time after I knew that my father wasn't coming home I quelled these irrational fears. But here now, with the smell of burning earth all around us, I'm not so sure if those fears are gone.  
  
Looking up, I saw the familiar and missed look of concern from Tidus. His conversation with Auron finished and I assumed he saw me shiver. He looked hesitant to approach me but came anyway.  
  
"Hello," I greeted without meeting his eyes. His darken shadow was what I focus on instead.  
  
"Hey," He sighed and chose his next words carefully; as if afraid I would go if the slightest disturbance came. Despite the noises of thunder and Rikku's screams all around us I could make out what he was saying.  
  
"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"  
  
There was definite surprise at his question. I nodded truthfully, "Yeah, kind of."  
  
He held out his hand and I recognized the ring from the Guadosalem shop. "It's a lightning ward ring."  
  
I touch it, ever conscious of the contact I made with his hand. "How did you get it? I thought Lulu didn't let anyone buy anything from that shop." That was for sure. Lulu didn't even let Rikku get one even after all that begging. Some might call her a cheapskate. I call her frugal to the extreme.  
  
"I kinda swiped it when no one was looking," He answered sheepishly, looking away from my gaze.  
  
"You mean, you stole it?"  
  
He seemed insulted by that. "No. Of course not. I always save a little bit after every battle. I brought this. For you. Thought you might need it, you know." He looked down and swirled the dust of the ground with one of his shoes. His eyes rose up shyly, awaiting my response.  
  
My heart skipped a bit. He thought of me. He placed it on my left pinky finger. "I know it's not much," he started, "but it'll help. I hope."  
  
I gave him a grateful smile, "Of course it will. That was very considerate of you. Thank you." I looked over at poor Rikku, "Maybe you should have gotten Rikku a targe." He pondered this.  
  
Suddenly Rikku give a wolf whistle. Amazing! Despite her paralyzing fear she could still do that. By now I had manage to keep my redness under control but Tidus blushed with boyish shyness. Lulu pulled her sleeve roughly away from Rikku only to have her cling on to it again.  
  
"No. I doubt it will help." He said jokingly before leaving me with the girls to catch up to Auron.  
  
I guess that was when I knew. That was when I was absolutely sure that no matter how much I scorned him or ignored him, his caring for me would never fade. I only hope he knows that mine would never change as well.  
  
It was having the knowledge that he'll always be there that my resolve was made. I would marry Seymour for the sake of Spira.  
  
********* Finish! Sorry if this was short and rough. I had to get it out of my mind before I lose it even though I had work to do. I went back to recheck my other chapters to find a multitude of grammatical errors. Apologize but no time to fix. Also, fanfiction.net seems to convert my saved writings incorrectly (such as three periods is a pause so I changed it to dashes for the later chapters and I realized that fanfiction.net also doesn't do italics, hmmm, odd.) Anywayz, thanks for the awesome review and I will continue to write if my loyal fanbase (arrogant evil writer here) will continue to review! Until then. PEACE EASY! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: The first time on the road to Macalania temple. I always thought that the group should have gone together so this differs from the game because-as we all know, Yuna was escorted there.  
  
Rating: I guess PG for high gag romance rate? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 7  
  
By pk_angel  
  
With the bitter wind whipping all around us, a strange feeling of helplessness arose in me. I did not like to feel that way. How utterly awful it was for us that Auron has officially announced that we were lost. Without a compass and no other navigation tool there was no hope for us to get to Macalania temple let alone survive the harsh conditions.  
  
Lulu smacked Rikku on top of the head when she started to hysterically panic. "Be quiet." She snapped. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't lose the compass to start with." Even though, by now, all of our patience was hanging on by a hair we must still keep sanity. Nothing can be solved when your mind is in a chaotic state. I was sure of that. But it was hard. Even the stone hard composure around Lulu was shaking, threatening to collapse at any moment.  
  
"Please, Lulu." I heard myself say, "I'm sure Rikku didn't mean it. We're all tired. Nothing can be done about the lost compass." Before I could continue Tidus came from behind me.  
  
"She's right," he turned to me and gave me a comforting smile before addressing the group. I looked up at him in appreciation of his defense. He then continued, "Right now we need to find shelter. Night is coming soon and it's dangerous to rest out in the open like this. Not with fiends lurking anyway."  
  
Lulu growled. Her already short temper was almost nonexistent after all this, "How? How are we suppose to find shelter, genius?" She snapped and Tidus flinched and came closer to me, as if to hide from Lulu's building rage. "Look all around us," she motioned. There was nothing but a desolate, snowy white wasteland without any shelter in sight. Plus there was blinding snow flying to limit our view to practically nothing. Lulu's voice of reason came, "Do you see anyplace we can hide? Too top it all off, we have no means of warming ourselves." To conserved heat we traveled in a tight packed, with everyone breathing on the other. Quite unpleasant indeed. Tidus seeing some truth in her words lowered his head, ashamed of himself. For the first time since my father passed, I was angry. Furiously angry. That was completely uncalled for. Tidus had simply supported me. What was worse was the fact that Lulu had given up the only thing we had left-hope. I glanced at every member of the group. Wakka had his head down. Auron never changed. Kimahri shook his head giving up. Rikku fell onto her knees and started to cry.  
  
"We're all going to freeze to death!" She sobbed burying her fist in the snow. Her tears blanketing the thick snow her fists were in.  
  
I heard someone snarl and under any other circumstances would have been shocked to find out that it was coming from me. "Enough!" That caught everyone's attention. I stalked to the center of the huddle.  
  
"We can't give up. Some many," I said with a shaking voice. My tears threaten to fall so I had to stop. My body was shaking but not from the freezing weather. Once I gathered I continued slowly, "So many are depending on us. We can't let them down by not trying. Think of how much we have already lost! How much more do you want to lose?" Lulu, for once, had no snappy comment or approving statement to make. She was at a lost for words, surprised at what had just happen. When she recovered she smiled at me.  
  
All my life I have never voice my disapproval at anything. Preferring instead to hide inside myself and just go along with others. Lulu had told me once that she hated that the most. She had always, unsuccessfully, tried to break me out of my shell. What I saw in her eye now was sheer, uninhibited pride at my actions. I returned her smile, bursting with emotions on the inside but composed on the outside. For a long time, none of us moved. Except for Rikku. She stood us and wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes and the snow from her knees. She looked a little embarrassed at her recent outburst. Finally, just when I thought that we were going to freeze this way, Kimahri moved ahead.  
  
"Everything done, yes? Kimahri go ahead then."  
  
I snapped out of my reverie and nodded approvingly to Kimahri, "Yes. Let us come with you."  
  
Praise be to Yevon. A few meters from were we stood was a cave. Hidden by the blinding blizzard, but found when Rikku accidentally slammed into it. She backed right into Kimahri rubbing the right temple of her head, "Ow." She whimpered, "I slammed into something hard." Kimahri squinted his eyes and light up at his discovery. He turned back to us, the trailing portion of the group, and shouted right into Wakka.  
  
"Rikku finds cave." Wakka pushed Kimahri away. "Hey. Not so loud. I'm right in front of you, ya."  
  
I jumped up, feeling that old spark re-igniting, "Finally." But I was stopped before I could dash into the cave. Tidus held me back, "Wait, Yuna. Let me go ahead. Who knows what's in there." I nodded glad that he was so considerate. I followed behind him as we entered the cave. Even though the cave had such a gloomy atmosphere it was a blessing from the storm raging outside. Rikku shouted and giggled when she heard her resounding echo. So much energy pack into her she always appears ready to burst. Even after our hardships to get here. A way inside the cave Lulu announced that she thinks it's best if we made camp here. Rikku dumped from her backpack several pieces of reusable firewood, Al Bhed invented of course. Setting it up in the center she signal for Lulu to use her fire magic.  
  
I looked up at the roof of the cave. It seemed almost boundless and dark. Much like my future with Seymour, I grimly thought. Auron rested himself on a rock nearby watching the fire. He was lost in his thoughts again. He always seems to be thinking of something so far away from here. With the flames reflecting in his dark glasses he was almost a painting in a stilled and dead environment.  
  
Rikku dig further into her backpack muttering to herself, "Now I know I had it somewhere here. Ah. Here it is." She came out with mini food packs and a small pot. Lulu looked over from where she was sitting, "Hey. I saw a water hole over there somewhere." Rikku nodded and confirmed, "I know. I saw it too." She turned and winked at me, "Don't worry, I'll be right back." Then she was off to retrieve water for our meal. Lulu slapped the sleeping Wakka next to her. He sat up with a start and looked around dazed, "Huh? What? Morning soon?" Lulu let out an exasperated sigh before telling him, "No. Not morning. Go and follow Rikku. Make yourself useful." He was confused at first but soon figured out what was requested. He quickly did as told.  
  
Tidus sat as far away from me as he could without drawing my attention. But of course I noticed the great distance he put between us. It was almost like the two great oceans of Spira. I hated it.  
  
After a small, but fulfilling meal everyone was fast asleep. Everyone except me. I was staring at the campfire, like I have done a thousand times before. The thoughts came again. This was so hard. Everything was just so hard. So much was expected of me and I was so very, very tired of it. I had finally admitted it and I hated myself for it. Why was it this way? If only I could-  
  
Everything became blurry as I felt the first of my tears fall to hit my hand. The fire became an angry red cloud before me. I had forgotten how many nights I had cried myself to sleep ever since then. Not that I don't remember. I just lost track of the numbers. Alone only then could I let my insecurities devour me. Only alone could I break down and just be human for once. I was so utterly lost and worst of all--alone. If the world thought I was the savior then damn the world. I was only Yuna.  
  
"Oh." I tried to sniffle the tears back. But once unleashed little could stop it. Like a flood it came washing away all the façade. It washed away the unbreakable mask that wore a smile like a cruel joke.  
  
"Yuna." Oh Yevon! Someone was awake. I panic and quickly wiped the tears away, praying that no one noticed. It was Tidus. He approached me. I just hope that my eyes weren't red. "Were you crying?" He asked with obvious concern in his whisper.  
  
I promptly denied it, "No. I just-had some dust in my eyes." I shouldn't have hesitated. If anyone could tell I was lying it was him. But for some reason, he didn't point it out. Maybe it was for me that he did that. He probably didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Taking his usual seat next to me he remained strangely quiet. I waited for something, anything to break this silence. I guess he knew that I was in distress and that he only needed to be there to comfort me. No words necessary. Just his presence.  
  
"I--" I really didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him that I hated Seymour, the world, and the never-ending pressure. Oh Yevon, if I could only tell him so much of what is within he would drown in my misery. I wanted to pour my heart and soul out. I wanted-what I really wanted, no what I needed to tell him was that--that I loved him.  
  
I have always. I know that now. From the moment he swept in from the sea he had swept my heart with him. I was so tired of denying again and again to the duty bound girl that I loved him. But I would die before confessing. So I sat there with my hands in my lap and my eyes resting on his. I was unable to pull away yet unable to form words. My heart raced and my throat constricted. Could he know? He must have sense some longing from me. There was that determined look across his face he placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close so I could rest my head on his shoulder. "Tidus, I--" I couldn't continue. I couldn't even think if my life depended on it. He encircled his arms around me, providing a blanket from the cold chill of the cave.  
  
"I know," he whispered into my hair, blowing the little wisps around. What he meant by that I'll never know myself but I knew he understood. I buried myself in his arms, inhaling that deep, clearly masculine scent. In his arms, right now, I was safe from all the harms the world may dish at me. This was my safe haven, my sole lifeline to sanity.  
  
"You know--"He began slowly, catching my attention. I turned up a bit but still unable to see his eyes from where I was.  
  
"What?" I felt him stir a little. So I shifted slightly and felt him search for a more comfortable position. He relaxed when he found it before continuing.  
  
"Back in Zanarkand--"Ah, yes. Zanarkand. His home. Jecht's home. Not the Zanarkand I feared and dreaded. I nodded to let him know that I haven't fallen asleep. "People use to make crickets out of grass. It was lucky to give it to a friend. I made it once to give to a girl I knew--"  
  
I interrupted, seizing the opportunity to make him feel uncomfortable for once. "A girl you liked, right?"  
  
He paused, unsure of how to continue. Then came the hesitant response, "Kind of." I giggled a bit wondering what this girl was like. Who could have caught his fancy? "Anyways," he started, clearly trying to avoid the subjects of crushes. "The girl lost it. Actually, I found out later that she accidentally stepped on it," He laughed nervously. "Yuna, if you like, I could make you one. You know, for luck against Sin and other stuff. With me making it, I'm sure you'll be invincible."  
  
"Sure," I quickly replied. Our vocal conversation ended then. Although I'm sure Tidus will never stop reading my mind. After a few silent moments I yawned and settle deeper onto his shoulder, using it as my pillow. Not as soft as the chocobo-feathered pillows but I wouldn't choose anywhere else to fall asleep. Then came the dreams of happily ever after. With all the wrongs in the world, being here with Tidus, was a rare and unequivocal right.  
  
A few moments later I was awoken by a loud clanging noise. I sat up quickly, sleep evaporating faster than I could breath. I glanced around and realize that the noise came from the pot Wakka had knock over in his sleep. Behind him was Rikku, who was using Kimahri's back as a pillow. She had such serenity asleep that she resembled an angel with a little bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. She was Al Bhed and, in some way, was an undeniable part of me. Auron had slept in one place and hasn't shifted position since. He had one hand on his sword, always on alert even in dreams.  
  
Finally I looked over at my guardian angel. He was so beautiful with his eyes closed that way, dreaming of something so far from here. Unconsciously, I tucked one of his stray hairs behind his ears. I wonder, what was he dreaming of? Was it of home? I know I have been dreaming of Besaid ever since the start of this journey. He must really miss his home.  
  
I settled back into his shoulder and looked around the cave. But sleep was dashed away when I realize that Lulu was missing. So I stood up, dusted myself off and went in search of my missing friend.  
  
My search leads me to the mouth of the cave. The storm had died since we found this cave and I found Lulu standing ahead of me, gazing at something above. She must have heard my footsteps behind her because she turned and greeted me, a little surprise. "What are you doing up?" She asked.  
  
I smiled, "I should be asking you the same question."  
  
She looked away and towards the sky before answering, "I was thinking." I should have known.  
  
I came and stood next to her, wrapping my arms tightly about myself to keep from shivering. "What were you thinking of?" I asked, curious about what could possible wake Lulu up in the middle of the night and cause her to stand outside in the freezing cold to contemplate.  
  
She looked at me affectionately, "I was thinking of you. How you handled yourself this afternoon. I'm proud of you. You have grown, I think, as a- leader." I flushed, filled with pride. To have Lulu compliment me was the greatest thing in the world. Because of all people, I respected her most.  
  
I tried to deny myself the chance to inflate my ego, "No. It was nothing. I had to."  
  
"I know. That was why. All leaders must do what they do because they have to." Finally I accepted what she said as truth. Whatever Lulu observed was truth.  
  
She returned to gazing the star filled sky. In this cool weather the night sky was clear. There was nothing to cover the endless majesty of a sky without limits. It was so---beautiful and awe inspiring. There were simply no words for it's aesthetic wonder. It was moments like these that make you realize how vast the universe is and how insignificant you are.  
  
Lulu broke my trance, "I saw you, in there."  
  
"What?" What was Lulu referring to? My mind reached a conclusion and I flushed bright red. She must have seen the scene of Tidus and me in the cave. Think Yuna! Make up a good excuse! "I was---we were just---" I was never really good at making excuses.  
  
Lulu watched me, amused at my struggle to formulate a lie. She finally had mercy on me. "Don't worry," she told me, "I won't tell."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. Dear Lulu, I will get you whatever you want for your birthday.  
  
"Hey Lulu," I started, gazing upward at the ever expanding sky, "how many stars do you think are out there?"  
  
She shook her head, "I don't really know. There may be billions out there. Maybe even zillions or an infinite amount."  
  
"Sure is beautiful, huh?"  
  
She let out a slow breath, "Yeah, beautiful."  
  
I looked back up and started to count the stars. I noticed a particularly bright one when I turned around. Isn't that the---  
  
"Lulu, isn't that the North Star?" I asked, excited at the prospect.  
  
She observed it for a bit before responding enthusiastically, "Yes. I do believe it is."  
  
My heart skipped a bit, "That means."  
  
"We could use it to navigate our way to Macalania temple," she finished. She gave me a brilliant smile, teeth and all. "Yuna, wake the others. By dawn we should be there with the help of the map."  
  
At that I rushed into the cave eager, and scared to continue my journey. But in the end I have to conclude that miracles do happen. After all, Tidus came floating out the sea that fateful day.  
  
******* Done! My longest chapter thus far. I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting. Can't believe I'm up to seven chapters. Hope you like. Respond if you want the 8th installment. Questions? Comment? OOC? I want sufficient reviews. You can fix my grammar if you like. I'm more than interested, and grateful, to learn where I can improve. Some mistakes may just be typos. But always compliment me before you dish the bad, alright. Just kidding. By the way, I really can't wait for the sequel to this awesome game (ffx-2). Also, I don't recall any clear mention that Cid was Rikku's father before the destruction of Home so I don't know if Yuna knows if Rikku is her cuz. Yeah! So that's all for me. PEACE EASY! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: What happened during the separation at the desert.  
  
Rating: I guess PG? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 8  
  
By pk_angel  
  
Waking up, I felt myself buried in something rough and warm. Opening up my eyes I realized that it was sand; a whole lot of it too. I was lying with my stomach down against the dusty earth, breathing in my sandy surrounding. I wanted to lay here forever with my eyes downcast on my shadow. Nothing entered my mind. For once I had no thoughts and I-liked it.  
  
Suddenly I choked on one of the particles I was inhaling. I sat up, coughing and gagging until I cleared myself of the irritation. I had expected to find my teammates nearby. Maybe I'd imagine the site ahead of me. I had to rubbed my eyes and shake my head to confirm the dreary reality of discovering that I was alone. Rikku's face didn't greet me. Instead I was greeted by endless sand dunes stretching out as far as the eye can see. My friends were nowhere near. I was really alone. Not only in mind but in truth. I was about to fall face and just wait for the vultures to take me. My situation was simply hopeless. How was I to find them in this vast desert? Where was I to begin? My eyes wandered over my shadow, deep and dark. Hopeless. That one thought kept repeating in my mind ready to cripple me.  
  
I placed my left hand down to test the sands before I sunk into it. Under my heavy eyelids I saw something glimmer on my finger. It was the ring Tidus gave me at the Thunder Plains. I raised it closer to my eyes to study it in wonder of why I still had it on. Of all the rings I had this one seemed to shine the brightest.  
  
Like Tidus, I thought with a smile. It shone the brightest when things were dimmest, emanating a kind of hope that could fill an entire ocean. I touched it letting it guide my thoughts. What would Tidus do? I immediately knew the answer. He would get up without hesitation. So I dusted myself clean of any lingering sands and started to plot a route. Tidus would--- what would he do?  
  
I shaded my eyes from the glaring light to get a full view of the sands. It really wasn't that far or hard at all. If I just believe then I will succeed. I swallowed my sinking feelings of failure and I was off. I focus my eyes ahead of me, determined.  
  
But the afternoon sun was mercilessly beating me down. I felt myself getting heavier and my back felt as if it was burned raw. Every step I made was hindered by the gathering sands. It was extremely difficult to get any steady footing, especially at the peak of the dunes. My throat was as dry as Wakka's cooking.  
  
I stopped and fell on my knees, gasping for breath. I was too heavy. I had to get rid of some extra weight. Looking down I saw my annoyingly weighted sleeves, useless decorations on my outfit. With an angry cry I ripped them off and toss them into nothingness. Then I thought of them no more. I did the same with my bow and the lower half of my skirt. I must look pretty silly. But I didn't care. Compared to how I felt before I was as light as a feather. I wiped the running sweat off my forehead and proceeded onward.  
  
With every step I felt myself slowly but surely draining away. I never believed in mirages until this moment. I was chasing a false oasis. Even though it was an illusion it was real enough for me to chase.  
  
I stopped at the foot of the dunes to gather my self. At was at a point where only my will kept me going. There was no more logical thoughts only the urge to tell myself to go on. I was so hungry and so thirsty. One step up the dunes and then another and then another. Up at an agonizing slow pace. The world suddenly spun and flashes of light followed by a seeping darkness. Then I fell.  
  
I felt myself tumble from the top of the dune, spinning in circles and collecting sand. My landing made a loud thud, every bit as painful as it sounded. There was no getting up from that fall. With a failed last attempt to lift myself up, I lost consciousness and succumbed in that eternal void.  
  
The next thing I knew was an indescribable softness in my surrounding. Such a contrast to were I recall last laying. I felt oddly refreshed as if someone has washed me in a spring shower. Perhaps I had died. This must be how it is in the farplane. But I couldn't possible be died since I still felt aches from my fall. There was a gross fear that if I opened my eyes something awful would greet me. But like all fears I must face it. So I steeled myself for the world that was waiting to greet me. Often it was I world I could care less for.  
  
Before I could I heard a door squeak open. Then I heard a voice I hope I would never again.  
  
"I see we are awake."  
  
"Seymour," my words came out like a curse, "what are you-how did you? Why are--" Once more I was in a moment in my life where I could not form coherent words.  
  
"Why am I still here you wonder?"  
  
I dumbly nodded in response. Seymour gave me a wicked smile before telling me rather crudely, "You shock me, my lady. I thought you of all people should know the answer."  
  
My voice came out as a meek whisper, full of disdain, "No one sent you."  
  
"Correct," he answered and pause waiting for me to fully absorbed this.  
  
"Why? I thought--the Guados would send you."  
  
He snickered, "The Guados? Send their beloved leader when he could just as easily stay? Really, my lady, were you so naïve to believe that?" I flushed and lowered my head at the admittance that I really was naïve.  
  
Suddenly I became aware at the cold temperature of the room. I shivered from a dead chill that flowed in and out in an unnatural rhythm. Something was wrong. Something was so terribly wrong. Quickly I ran through my memory banks stumbling to match this to a familiar event. Only one time, when I was still an apprentice summoner, had I the unfortunate event of meeting an unsent that had long become a fiend. I could never erase from my mind the feeling of sheer terror that filled my spine without me knowing.  
  
That was it. Seymour had-  
  
I raised my eyes angrily at Seymour. Although I knew the answer I had to ask so I could hear the words from his lips. An acknowledgement of truth I dare not tread in. It was more a statement then a question though. "You have become I fiend," I hissed.  
  
Again that smile. Oh how I wish I could slap it off his face. "Lady Yuna, please. Must we use the word fiend?" he stood up and walked closer to me. I backed up on the bed, aware of my diminishing personal space. He stopped and I realize that he did this to intimidate me. It was working really well. "I prefer," he stopped and waved his hands as if searching for the escaping word, "if you said I had unfinished business. The words fiend is so hostile. But I guess in some way this does serve my purpose." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
  
I slumped back in complete disbelief. Had he not realize that he has purposely disturbed the natural order? He did not belong here. He was slain. I swear I witness it. Clear as yesterday I saw Tidus standing over his draining body, sword in hand, stained with Seymour's crimson blood.  
  
"By Yevon's name. What have you done?"  
  
"Don't sound so disgusted, lady. Everyone is entitled to his or her share of happiness. I am made out of flesh and blood. Am I an exception?" he patiently waited for me to answer. Obviously I was struggling. Part of me tug with undeniable sympathy for him but I was disgusted by his deeds. And, simply put, he did not belong in Spira.  
  
"You---Seymour are no longer made of flesh and blood."  
  
"True. But even without my life force my ties bind me to this world. I am bind to you, my lady. He grab my hands and I pulled it away, quickly wiping it on the blanket.  
  
"Unworldly desires. It is your desires of this world that ties you to it," I declared. I looked sternly at him, "Let go of your desires." I honestly hoped to will him to do so but I knew better. For a moment I thought I saw regret in his eyes and hesitation on his part. Seeing his like this I realized that some people might consider him to be handsome. Before I really knew him, I was flattered when he told me he had taken a liken to me. Such reflective eyes---but just as quickly they can turn dull and gray. Most of the time they were cold and calculating.  
  
He snickered, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I recall you promising to give your hand to me before that mishap."  
  
"I take it back."  
  
He shook his head, "You swear on your life."  
  
"I made that promise to a living body." With that I reached behind me for my staff and was filled with terror when I discovered it missing. I turned over and started to frantically search for it.  
  
I heard a sinister laughter booming in my ears that caused to look back. Seymour sat down before telling me, "If you're looking for the staff of which to send me--well I'm afraid I can't have that now can we. But the choice of marrying me is really yours to make."  
  
The feeling of utter vulnerability came to me without my weapon to comfort me. There I sat, facing a monster. I still had my mind as a weapon and I needed to formulate a plan. To do that I must by myself some time. Agreeing to marry may buy me precious time and also afford me an opportunity to look for my missing staff. Yes, that was a plan. I raised my defeated eyes at him and nodded yes.  
  
He smiled, "Excellent I shall make preparation then."  
  
"But you do know what I must do."  
  
"Of course. So much like my mother."  
  
"I am nothing like your mother."  
  
"But you are. That stubborn courage. An admirable quality. However, some might consider it stupidity. Sacrificing yourself for the greater good. But what is the greater good. Who is to decide what it is?"  
  
I couldn't believe that him. What is the greater good? To bring peace, no matter how temporary, to Spira. But it's best not to argue with someone so demented.  
  
He stood up and studied me for a moment. It was then that I realized that my clothing had been changed without my consent. I had on a brand new summoner outfit complete with fine silk. I pulled and wrapped the blanket around myself out of reflex, flushing my trademark deep red. Of course Seymour saw my discomfort. "Don't worry. The handmaidens dressed you. I saw nothing. But, my lady, next time you travel in the desert bring proper attire."  
  
Desert---ah! What happened to Tidus and the others? He must have rescued them. After all I'm here., "Where is Tidus and Rikku and Lulu? Where are my friends?"  
  
"Honestly. I don't know. I doubt they survive."  
  
"Don't say that," I snapped.  
  
"Believe what you will. But I doubt anyone can survive that Sanubian deathtrap. The only fiends and cactuars can exist there."  
  
Not true! Not true! My mind continually boomed. There was no way such resilient people can perish. "You lie," I hiss.  
  
He smiled raise my hand and planted a distant kiss on it. I allowed him to kiss it through gritted teeth. But I showed him that he was unwanted by looking away. He understood and silently left me to my whirling thoughts. Dead. What if they were? No. I couldn't live if that was true. Not without Kimahri's nods of approval or Lulu's words of wisdom. What would I do without Wakka's pats on the shoulder and Rikku's jokes? Where would I be without Tidus' smile pulling me from the darkest crevices? I must go on so I may reunite with them. If they don't come to me then I'll go to them.  
  
For now I know one thing is for sure; the confrontation with Seymour has left me drained. I collapse onto the soft bed, sinking until I was nothing more than a feather. Vaguely, but detectable in the silent room, I sensed someone muttering something outside the door. My curiosity caught the best of me and I dragged myself off to bed. Leaning close, I placed my ear on the door.  
  
Seymour was speaking to someone. "Yes," I heard him say, "Events are happening as we planned. Soon all the pawns will be in place."  
  
Who was he speaking to? The answer came in a shakily but regal voice, "Maester Seymour, be careful that your pawns don't fall out of place." That voice-oh, could it be? Maester Mika? Maester Mika was somehow part of Seymour's plot. I was beyond belief. My head was spinning again. Oh, I had such a headache. After the conversation ceased I slumped over to the bed, lost in thought. I looked timidly at my hands. These hands, so small and weak, could they possibly accomplish anything? So many times I have questioned myself never receiving any answers. I must resolve this-I just had to believe. So it was decided that I would send Seymour. Even the sinful deserve correct passing and I was going to give that much to him.  
  
My thoughts finally rested but my predicament looked grimmer than ever. Suddenly that voice came-  
  
If we ever get separated, just whistle.  
  
The room I was confined in was like a cage without windows. Even if I did whistle there was no way Tidus would here. Still I hoped and gather my breath to let out the loudest whistle I could. I waited and waited for anything really. Then I tried again. My second attempt was a failure. I sat down with my head low, a little teary eyed with the realization that Tidus didn't come. *** Aargghh!!! I hate this chapter. It took so long to write cause' I couldn't figure out a way to make it less awkward. But I had to put this in because that was one of the empty parts of the game that I really wanted in. Oh well. I don't know--please feedback on this chapter to let me know if it's as horrible as I think it is. Don't worry, the story does get lighter later on. This chapter just turned out so serious-too serious for my taste. But hey, I figured that things in real life do get heavy once in a while. So bear with me. About Yuna's feelings on Seymour---I always thought that she felt a little pity for him and I tried to humanize him the best I could. Some may not agree with that but it's my story. Also I apologize for little romance in this chapter for those seeking it (plenty in the ninth chapter though still under construction). Until then.PEACE EASY! (it also took a long time to post cause' I'm also devoting my time to reading some fab final fantasy fic) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Since this is the first fanfiction I have ever had the guts and time to attempt I'll start it out properly, I do not own any characters in this story because this all belongs to Squaresoft. (If I did I wouldn't be writing this-I'd be partying). Besides, I'm poor.so please don't sue. NO profit is made off of this.  
  
Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna story.DON'T READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers. I don't want to continue something I won't get feedbacks on. BE NICE. Don't bruise my already delicate ego.  
  
Summary: At the calm lands after the springs????!!!  
  
Rating: I guess PG? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.  
  
Only In Memories Chapter 9  
  
By pk_angel  
  
The people who have visited the Calm Lands before say it's somehow different from any other place they've been too. Although there is nothing to differentiate it from the other grassy fields in Spira, except the history. So here I stood, overlooking the grand, empty field where so many tears and lives had been shed. So many pasts remembered and just as much forgotten.  
  
I collected myself to gain some inner peace. In reality I was preparing myself for my own history on these fields. My father must have stood here all those years ago, preparing to give up his life. But I guess all summoners know what is at stake and are prepared for it since the moment they step into the temple as an apprentice summoner. I knew, but the magnitude of it never really dawned on me until now. And I am ashamed to say that I felt some trepidation. Could I live up to the greats who have arrived on this battlefield before?  
  
Anyone glancing at the Calm Lands could never have known that it was a battlefield. Not with all the chocobos grazing peacefully down there. It was a dreary, hesitant peace that filled us.  
  
I would have stayed this way forever if Lulu hadn't suggested that we make some progress before sunset. Before I proceeded I looked behind me saying farewell to my simpler past. There was no turning back.  
  
"Yes, lets go," I said, walking ahead with my head held high. I was determined, and that made up for my inexperience. Everywhere ahead of us was grass and hills.  
  
After walking a bit I realized that the Calm Lands had a lot of hills. Rikku sure took notice as she ran ahead of me and stood at the peak of the first hill. She looked back at us with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Did you know that the people say that the grass here is softer than anywhere else?" she informed us.  
  
Lulu chuckled, "Grass is soft everywhere." There was that 'as if you didn't know' tone in her voice that she usually used.  
  
Rikku frowned at that and looked at us for defense against Lulu. Wakka came to the rescue. " heard it's true, ya."  
  
Rikku jumped up and down with joy. She then sat down and started to remove her shoes, "Come on guys. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Lulu walked over with her mouth wide open, "And what, may I ask, you are doing, dear Rikku?"  
  
She flashed another smile. I swear that Rikku has enough optimism bottled up in her for the world to share. "I'm gonna see if it's true." After she removed her other sock she stuff it in the shoes and handed it to Kimahri. I could tell that Kimahri didn't want to hold her shoes but she didn't really give him a choice. She then flexed her toes on the grass beneath her and unflexed them only to skip back and forth a bit.  
  
Lulu shook her head in disapproval, but couldn't help smile at Rikku's childish nature. "So how is it?" Lulu eventually questioned. I was just as curious.  
  
"It's like," she scrunched here face, really searching for the right simile. "It's like walking on feathers. I like it. It's great. Come on, take of your shoes and try it."  
  
Kimahri had finished putting Rikku's shoes in our group backpack before Wakka tossed his sandals over. It hit Kimahri right smack on his forehead. Kimahri grabbed it and growled at Wakka's carelessness. Too bad Wakka was busy agreeing with Rikku.  
  
"Am I right or what, Wakka? Soft huh?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
I heard Lulu snicker under her breath, "Unbelievable."  
  
Tidus sat down and proceeded to remove his shoes and socks as well. He smiled, "Well you can't believe it until you try." There was Tidus with his ever-present sense of adventure and I had to laugh. He came over to Kimahri and stuffed his shoes in the backpack. He did his usual jock stretch (that's what Lulu calls it) and nodded at us. "Come on ladies. It is nice."  
  
Rikku whistled and cheered, "All right. Way to go, Tidus. Now Lulu, it's your turn."  
  
"No I can't," Lulu stubbornly refused.  
  
But that just made Rikku even more determined. Even Wakka and Tidus started to chime her.  
  
"Please. Don't be such a stiff. Lighten up, Lulu," Tidus pleaded. There were those shining puppy eyes again. It didn't have the same effect on Lulu as it usually does on me.  
  
Wakka chimed in, "Ya, Lu. Won't hurt ya, you know."  
  
I saw hesitation on Lulu's face at Wakka's words. It was almost as if she didn't want to toss in her hat so soon. Knowing how stubborn she could be, there was no way to sway her from her stone position. It was womanly pride not to give in so easily to a man's pleads. But then it was a nature to just as simply comply. Lulu seemed caught between a rock and a hard place.  
  
I almost fainted when I saw her reach down and remove her foot coverings. She tossed it elegantly over to Kimahri, not the same rough blitz throw with which Wakka threw his sandals. With that Lulu cleanly strolled over and down the hill. She sighed with renewed content at the peace she felt. It must be nice.  
  
Everyone crossed the hill then. Rikku did cartwheels all the way down. She stopped near the end and just rolled, tumbling on the pillow, soft ground. Wakka and Tidus followed her lead, running and whooping down the hill. Lulu and Kimahri were comfortable enough simply walking. I prefer my boots to remain on my feet when traveling. Rikku landed with a low thud, giggling and laughing. She looked up at me, bright eyed, as I rounded the hill slowly. Studying her, I thought she appeared to resemble a content cat as she curled and stretched. "Yunie, come on. It's fun. JOIN US!"  
  
Everyone looked at me expectantly. I really did stand out among with my big black boots. "No, I'd rather not."  
  
Rikku stood up and looked over at Tidus. "Well?" She asked him with her arms crossed. I guess she thought Tidus could persuade me.  
  
Tidus seemed lost for a bit, no quite understanding what she wanted. He looked up at me. All he had to do was ask a little and I knew those boots were history. Instead he surprised the group when he said, "If Yuna doesn't want to then I don't think she should be made to. Right?" He looked away, a bit flushed.  
  
Rikku let out a long, "AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHHHH." Knowing that she had no tactics left, she shrugged and skipped ahead.  
  
Tidus ran back to me. He then started to adjust his pace to my slow walking style to accompany me. "How are you doing?" He shyly asked me, with his head down.  
  
"Great," I responded with equal shyness. Ever since that night at the Macalania Spring there had been a strange, nervous tension surrounding us. He couldn't look at me directly in the eyes without turning red. I couldn't blame him though, because I was having the same problem. It was so awkward that I didn't know what to make of our relationship. Were we just friends holding hands or "girlfriend and boyfriend"? If we were the latter in status, then I would be really lost. I hadn't the slightest idea what that included or meant. The only guy friends I ever had were Wakka and Kimahri. And Kimahri is---well---he isn't human.  
  
My train of thought was derailed when I felt Tidus brush my hand with the side of his, gently. I could tell that it was intentional, but I checked by studying him. His eyes were straight ahead, making sure that we weren't drawing any attention to ourselves. After awhile his hand moved away slightly. I guess he was expecting me to do something but what was I to do? Drawing a deep breath, I glanced around and drew courage from within. When I was sure the coast was clear, I tentatively brushed the side of his hand with my fingers. It was a simple gesture, to say the least, but it was affectionate and thoughtful in its simplicity.  
  
He responded by lightly brushing his thumb against mine. By now I was sure we were getting noticed, but the sun was shining and nobody seemed to care. But this situation was a little odd for me. I mean I wasn't use to-this, I guess. Maybe it was the butterflies that wouldn't quit bothering me, or maybe it was the apprehension about getting teased. Either way I knew I desperately needed to have some space to think.  
  
"Um," I started, "Tidus, I'm going to join Rikku up there. Is that all right?" He looked at me with huge eyes that were sad, confused even. It really crushed me and I was about to take back what I just said, except he spoke up before me. "Sure, Yuna. Whatever you want."  
  
Whatever you want. Can you ask for someone with more understanding? As stubborn as he was, he reluctantly let me part. Before I left he grabbed my hand and added, "As long as you promise to come back."  
  
I smiled at his innocent request, knowing that if I didn't say yes he would do something rash. "I promise," I sweetly answered, crossing my fingers over my heart. He shrugged and headed to speak with Auron, the only other member of the group who still had on shoes. I thought it was kind of strange that they seemed to be talking frequently. Auron didn't appear to be the talkative type. But then again, they did know each other before Tidus came to Spira from Zanarkand.  
  
Those thoughts were left behind as I hustled up to find Rikku whistling the hymn. She stopped and turned to me, amusement clearly evident on her. "Didn't think you'd ever join me. I mean, you were so preoccupied with Tidus back there."  
  
The telltale blush was threatening its way up on my cheeks. I quickly suppressed the raging beast and snapped, "Don't get any ideas. We were just talking about--" Quick, Yuna think. Make up a good lie not your usual lame, gigantic, unbelievable ones. What were you talking about?! "We were talking about politics."  
  
Where in Yevon's name did that lie come from? Rikku didn't appear to be deceived. She raised one of her eyebrows and grinned at me. By now I was so horrified at the prospect of her hellish taunting. She coughed and asked sarcastically, "Politics, huh?"  
  
When you make a lie you better stick with it. I wasn't so much an amateur that I didn't know that golden rule. "Yes. Politics," I assured, without a hint of discomfort anywhere.  
  
She leaned in closer making me take a step back to regain my space. Those green eyes were certainly searching for those truths written somewhere. When she couldn't find any she shrugged and smirked, "Right. I believe you." Somehow I didn't believe her. She leaned on my shoulders and sighed, "Glad to hear that 'cause I wouldn't want to be the one explaining to my dad why his only niece is married to a non-Al Bhed. You know how he is."  
  
I playfully ruffled her hair and she pulled away with a frown of mocked anger. "How many times do I have to tell you? No one is getting married."  
  
She could be so darn stubborn in her resolve. Obviously she wasn't impressed when she said, "Yeah, huh. Sure." But she left it at that and switched the subject to her planned prank on Lulu. Apparently she was planning to hide Lulu's doll in an unseemly place. I won't say though.  
  
It was a pleasant walk, minus the fiends and it would have been perfect. The atmosphere just seemed to make us lighter. The sky was cloudy, but with just the right dosage. I loved the little nimbus clouds that just lazily floated along beside the fading sun. Time passed quickly with light conversations and Lulu's always interesting, petty gossip. It was amazing how long 'girl talks' lasts.  
  
One of the girl pieces was a particular noticeable piece, deserving special attention. "Is it true?" I pointed an accusing finger at Rikku, who blushed a girlish pink with eyes closed, as if she was hiding a deep secret. I nearly passed out from sheer shock.  
  
"Well, Keepa isn't that bad. I don't know why you're so surprise." She soundly told us in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Keepa was the last person I expected Rikku to be harboring secret feelings for. But now that I think of it-they were always talking off somewhere together whenever Tidus and Wakka came for a blitz game. She promptly denied that it was anything serious, "I like Keepa. He is boyfriend material but it's just a crush. I've had plenty of those. Why, just the other day," she held a finger up for emphasis. Lulu's and my attention were completely riveted on the subject.  
  
"Do go on," Lulu gently urged.  
  
She smiled and something about the smile told me that she was thinking of something devilish. "The other day I had my eyes on Tidus."  
  
Lulu gasped, faking shock and surprise. "You don't say! I would never have guessed."  
  
I, on the other, knew that Rikku was trying to get to me. Why, with that smirk and mischievous glimmer in her eyes, there was no other conclusion. So I lowered my head to hide the embarrassment at my instinctive reaction. There was complete disbelief on my part. I didn't even know if we were a couple and already I was filled with pangs of jealousy. I could survive this teasing-I guess.  
  
I felt someone jab me playfully and realized that it was Lulu. "Hey, don't look so down. Everyone knows that Tidus is taken."  
  
This was curious. Did he have another that I didn't know about? After all, someone with Tidus' looks and charm-why I'm surprised that he didn't have his own fanclub by now, filled to the rim with giggling teenage fans. "By whom?"  
  
Rikku reared back with Lulu, grabbing her along and pretending to whisper. "You mean you don't know?" I shook my head. Out with it already.  
  
Lulu looked back at Rikku after they both observed me, truly surprised at my lack of knowing. "She doesn't know!" They both nodded in agreement. Finally Lulu wagged a her long, pale finger at me and answered, "You of course."  
  
NOW I WAS RED! I WAS BEYOND HORRIFIED! My shock was followed by unyielding fits of roaring laughter from Rikku and Lulu. Somebody please dig my grav, should I die of embarrassment. I needed to get revenge at Lulu for teaming up with Rikku against me, "You guys. Don't you know?" Lulu and Rikku were too busy laughing their heads off to pay me any heed. I had to repeat myself. When they were able to hear me over their hysterical laughter,they had to wipe the tears from their eyes.  
  
"Ow!" Rikku exclaimed holding her stomach. "My tummy hurts!" Lulu nodded in agreement, her face an unusual pink from the force of her laughter. It couldn't have been that funny! "Man," Rikku slapped me on my back. "You should have seen the look on your face." She tried to imitate me, holding two hands to her cheeks and shaking her head in denial. "Not true! Not true!"  
  
Lulu took one look at Rikku's amateur imitation and reeled back with renewed vigor of laughter. "Stop! Stop! Too funny," she begged, still holding the sides of her stomach.  
  
But Rikku didn't stop. For the love of Yevon, she really didn't know when to stop! "Please stop," her voice took on a false, softer tone. Her miming my voice was almost too much for me to bear. "Tidus and I-we're just--" She pretended to blush and held her hands shyly behind her back. Her head lowered a bit and she looked as if she had just been hit with cupid's secret love arrows. Those dainty green closed and she smiled lightly. Rikku should really be an actress.  
  
"Just what?" Lulu asked, still laughing. I swear Lulu has never laughed this hard in her life.  
  
Rikku clapped her hands in front of her, her eyes gazing dreamily off into the distance. "We're just, friends Lulu. Kissing and hugging, now and then." She sounded so sincere and truthful.  
  
Somebody, please, just kill me. I was so mortified that I could have sank into the ground and wilt up. I looked up desperately at them and exclaimed without thinking, "Not true! Not true!" It made them laugh even harder and I realize that I blurted out what Rikku began mocking me about.  
  
"Not true!" Rikku imitated me again. I wanted-I wanted to run back and bury myself into Tidus' arms. But then again that would've just confirmed their suspicions.  
  
"Stop," I desperately pleaded.  
  
"Stop. Stop," I should have expected Rikku to mimic me again. But Lulu too! She was AWFUL! If Rikku's teasing was uncomfortable before, with Lulu helping her it was unbearable! I decided for the wiser to simply stand there and not give them a reason to continue with this mockery. My shoulders were slumped and my head down, taking the punishment until, after an eternity, it died away.  
  
"Sorry, but you asked for it." Rikku explained it as if I would understand. And in some odd way-I did. If I weren't me I would tease me too. Strange, huh? She looked a little apologetic, "So what were you saying before."  
  
What was I saying? Oh, yeah! "I was just saying that I don't like Tidus in that way. The person I really love. The person I've been harboring secret enflamed passion for is none other than--" I paused for effect. Rikku leaned closer, almost falling on me. I continued when Lulu raised her eyebrow, "That hunk of man meat and all around masculine dreamboat--- Wakka."  
  
Rikku tipped her head not really understanding me, "What? But I thought you liked--" There was confusion until she saw Lulu's tell it all reaction she exclaimed, "Oh!" Finally! It was Lulu's turn. "Poor Lulu. How can you compete with Yunie for Wakka? After all, she doesn't hit him on the head all the time." Oh Yevon---that look on Lulu's face. I burst out with heaps of laughter. The feature she had on was indescribable. Did I look that way? She was redder than a ripe tomato. Unbelievable. It was so hilarious that my sides began to ache. By heavens I couldn't recall the last time I laughed so hard. It felt good though.  
  
When Lulu gained her proud composure back, she turned away from us and held her head high, trying to maintain a level of dignity. "Kids," she muttered under her breath.  
  
When Rikku and I could calm down I realized that it was almost sundown. After stopping the group and suggesting that we rest, camp was made. From Uncle Cid, we had picked up an Al-Bhed ready-made, portable tent. Machinas were really convenient even though some people won't admit it. It was quite large and spacey inside. The tent was heaven compared to the harsh conditions outside and I was glad that Rikku had suggested it in the start. I picked out a small place at the corner of the tent. From the inside of my obi I drew the journal Lulu bought for me the first time we were in Luca. The journal was proving to be very precious to me in recording daily emotions. It was an outlet for my torrent emotions and I cherished it. After gazing into a few written pages I placed it under my pillow reverently and rested my head a bit before I headed out to eat dinner around the campfire. Some time, later tonight, more will be written. But for now I needed to, as Rikku would say, get some grub.  
  
Light dinner is the often the best. But a fattening one was even more fulfilling. I was filled with the pheasant that Kimahri had caught earlier, and the delicious, instant soup Rikku had brought along. I leaned back, resting on a sloping rock, with my eyes steady on the purple and pink tapestry of the falling day. How many times had I seen sunsets before, and yet they never fail to amaze me. It was an utterly breathtaking, serenity for the soul. My heart was satisfied with that blissful surrender and my body was sustained for yet another day. Suddenly I thought about sunsets and why they always made me a bit sad. It was so beautiful and calming. But there was something about it that evoked tightness in me. Sunset's shadows faded further and further into the abyss of the end. The baby hues of day faded into a blushing pink before darkening into a misty purple. It was like a painting across the canvas of the sky, a gradual spreading, starting from the horizon to consume everything. The stars appeared. First one, then another, then another until it looked as if someone had peppered the dark blue with spots of blinking white. Simply spectacular. When I was no longer able to see the horizon clearly, I finally retired.  
  
Sometime, before sunrise, I awoke, groggy, but not tired. I had had a long sleep with pleasant dreams. Out of habit I tossed and turned trying to fall back to sleep. Unconsciously I guessed that sleeping was a way of suspending the enviable future. When I realized that my body wasn't cooperating with my will I got up and slowly walked outside. What I was looking for, I did not know, but I felt an urge to search for it.  
  
A cool, refreshing morning breeze crept its way up my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep all the air in the world to myself. It was still dark out; before sunrise. Something irritated me and I ended up sneezing instead. Geez I couldn't even inhale right. There was something I wanted to do---my boots. I sat down and took them off for the first time outside. I had this urge ever since Rikku did it but was too shy.  
  
Rikku was right. The grass here was so soft I could almost sink into it. Then I remembered why this was. It had something to do with the summoner's spirit, I was once taught. The many summoners who died here never really completely leave. A part of their spirit remained, lending an eerie, unique atmosphere found nowhere else in Spira. The softness of the grass, the coolness of the breeze, the calm silence of the land was all nourish by their spirits.  
  
"Yuna," a harsh, early morning voice called me.  
  
"Tidus, what are you---why are you up so early?" I asked as he walked slowly up to me, his shoulders slumped.  
  
When he reached me he yawned, stretching his hands up to the sky. I watched him patiently, and when he finally turned his head I couldn't help but noticed that his sky blue eyes were almost gray in this twilight. I had always been conscious of peoples' eye feature, growing up with the knowledge of how unique mine were. All the teasing by the neighborhood kids still rung clear in my mind.  
  
He smiled and glanced down at my feet and chuckled lightly, "So I see you changed your mind." I blushed and tried to hide my toes underneath the grass.  
  
"I just wanted to try it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And that was it. We both looked at the ground for a while, as if fascinated with how the grass seem to give way to the wind with every breeze, neither of us brave enough to speak. It was so---strange. I gazed off into the distance trying to figure out how I could start the conversation.  
  
"I," we both said simultaneously. I shook my head and to urge him to speak, "You go first." But again it was offset when he spoke in sync with me again. I laughed to shake off the embarrassment. He scratched the top of his head and turned sideways a little. There was stifling silence until---  
  
"You go first," he requested.  
  
I complied, "I just realized something. I've never seen a sunrise before." There was surprise painted across his feature, as if he couldn't believe that it was possible. I continued, "I mean, I've seen dozens of sunsets, but never a sunrise." My fingers started to fidget as I pause to ponder these words. I was overcome by a gripping sadness at the realization that all I have ever seen was the end of a day, and never the birth of one. All my life that was all I witnessed, the ending of things.  
  
Tidus patted me on my shoulder, "Well, now here's your chance." His tone softened into a serious one, "Yuna, remember what I promised?"  
  
"Yes, about seeing a sunrise in Zanarkand." How could I forget?  
  
He nodded, "You'll see it there. I---I used to watch sunrises all the time. I mean, it's such an---odd experience." I could see he was really searching for the words to convey the emotion of each and every sunrise he had ever experienced, and it was hard. "It's so different from any other part of the day. Any other time of the day, everyone will be out in the streets, in clubs. And there would be so much noise from people and music and cars that you can hardly hear anything. But then at around five in the morning, it dies away. The streets are empty. The clubs are closed. And there are no cars in sight. I would go up---to the top of my house and just wait. It's so beautiful, Yuna, to see the sun spread it's tips from the surface of the sea to the top of the mountains." He spread the tips of his fingers out towards the sky, and in my mind I could see it all. I could see the empty streets with little pieces of abandoned litter getting blown along by the wind. I could see the sleep draped over the people's eyes. And I could see Tidus, sitting atop his house with all the calmness in the world. I could see myself there---with him to watch the night greet the day.  
  
My eyes closed to take in the enormity of my feelings, a burning heat inflamed by the lightest sensation. It was then that I heard him say softly, "Not as beautiful as you, of course." My eyes flashed open and I imagined that what I heard was a phantom in my mind. It must have been the wind playing tricks on me. But the look in his eyes told me otherwise and I hesitated, doubting for a moment whether he was really sincere. Perhaps it was just infatuation. I let out my breath, not knowing that I had been holding it in. I looked down, at a loss for words.  
  
His hands tentatively reached out and held on to mine. "I mean it," he reassured me in a voice that was meant to pacify a butterfly from fleeing. I wanted to flee but I wanted to stay, more than anything else. My eyes slowly met his, the soft gaze still apparent in his eyes. The dreamy look almost lost in the rush of emotions I sensed from both of us. I must've appeared the same way. He bit his lower lip and looked at me questioning. What was it? After seeing my confusion he added, "May I?" That didn't help me. Suddenly, in an instant of revelation, he wanted---did he---was he asking permission to kiss me?  
  
It was a simple request, with all his affections, no matter how miniscule, piled into it. I couldn't deny him. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, praying that I read him correctly. There was no way he could kiss me with my eyes open---I was just too shy. I sensed his presence coming gradually closer. It was a long, tormenting wait. His approaching breathing tickled my cheeks and I felt him pause, hesitantly.  
  
Before I could open my eyes to see what was wrong I felt his lips graze mine and he remained there, softly touching the surface, afraid to tread deeper. And there it was---the kiss that sealed our relationship. We were beyond the field of friendship, trespassing onto a new, unexplored, yet exciting, realm. I felt myself go weak, my trembling knees giving way. Had he not held me firmly on the shoulders I would have fell forever. My heart, already bursting, sped up, until I could feel the rhythmic pounding taking its course throughout my entire body. My head was pounding, and logical thoughts were thrown out the window, favoring, instead, just to feel, for what all it was worth, the indiscernible magic of a moment like this. And we hung onto it as if our lives depending on it.  
  
It was so different from our first moment in Macalania Springs, there in the water treading for sanity. There was a desperate urgency that brought it about, an unexpected action based on need not purpose. It was out of reflex. This kiss, for one thing, was---shorter and more deliberate. But it lacked none of the magical sensation, sincerity, or affection that accompanied the first.  
  
Finally we parted, our faces flushed by the exchange. I had to catch my breath, realizing for the first time that I was holding it in. He offered me a weak smile and I returned it, blushing even more. The was another pause, and "um's" that seemed to replace our loss for words.  
  
I knew now that I loved him and I think he knew that, too. To break the ice, true to Tidus' style, he reached out and started to tickle me. I swore I didn't know that I was ticklish in the tummy. I tried to squirm away but he held onto the relentless assault. My feet caught under his in the struggle and we both fell, tumbling down the small hill we were standing, just a moment ago, firmly on. Childish laughter filled the air as we rolled to a stop on the bottom. I ended up lying close to him. When I opened my eyes I saw my feet resting on the crook of the hill. After a few chuckles our laughter died down. He poked me on my arm and pointed to the peak of the hill excitedly, "Look Yuna!"  
  
And when I did I witness the first rays of light spilling over Spira. It was really---nice. And if I couldn't see Zanarkand's sunrises, I was content, for the moment, with watching sunrises here with him. ****** I can't believe how unbelievable busy life can get. It took me forever to finish this (believe me I don't mean to). I hope this was worth the wait. This chapter felt so weird because of all the romance to write and I hope it was too sappy or cliché (I mean, come on---tumbling on grass fields. I'm surprise I haven't added dancing in the rain yet). Anyways, I'm glad I got this out of my system and onto the pages. Read and Review, if you want more (sufficient amount needed; please these chapters take a huge chunk of time and I want input)! So until then---PEACE EASY! Also thanxs to my beta reader Ericka for fixing me mistakes...^.^  
  
OKAY-I finally fixed this dumb formatting. Won't happen again. Anyways I'm working on the next chapter. I've been so busy so please be patient. I, too, know what it's like to wait for the next installment. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: To start, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They're still all property of Squaresoft. So don't sue as no profit is being made off this.

Note: For those of you out there who don't like Tidus+Yuna READ THIS. This is written from Yuna's point of view. Reviews are a must for readers.

Summary: Climbing Mt. Gagazet

Rating: I guess PG? It may get higher ratings if I decide to continue.

Only In Memories Chapter 10

By pk_angel

I never had any doubts that Kimahri would win. Not a single doubt. Although, I'll admit that I was somewhat concern about Kimahri's, um…well, his size. And that's something I thought I'd never be concerned about. But with him standing next to Biran, his face turned upward in bold confrontation, the magnitude of their height contrast was startling.

Still, we faced much, much larger enemies on the battlefields in the past and Kimahri never wavered. So when Yenke laid facedown in the snow and Biran conceded to defeat, I rejoice in something I felt was an eventuality.

"Kimahri!"

I ran up to him after the Ronso duo had left and threw my arms as much around him as I could, and nuzzled my face against the warm fur of his torso. I was happy for my friend. Too happy to contain myself.

I felt Kimahri's right arm come around me to hug me back as the others gathered round to offer their congratulations. Here, then, was a brief interlude of what I can only think of as just…rightness.

The moment, as right as it felt, was short lived.

Lulu tapped my shoulder. "We should go now. They'll be here soon."

They…

They being Bevelle. More than that. We were being chased.

Chased by Yevon. Chased by Sin. Chased by time. We were running short and running everywhere it seems.

Just like that, such somberness returned to the group.

Kimahri could sense my unease. He spoke. "Everything all right. Kimahri be with Yuna."

"Thank you, Kimahri."

And for the rest of the day, no one spoke a word more. Well, except for a little incident involving Rikku, who—as soon as we started upward—stopped and dumped articles out of her backpack. She shook out a jacket before slipping it on, and we watched in amazement as she did the same for a long pair of pants. Then a fur hat. Then gloves. Finally, she attached these flat, but broad, kind of twig weaves to her shoes.

Wakka, whose jaw was agape, couldn't help but exclaim, "What in Ye—what is that? I have seen a lot of weird things in my day, but that one is by far the weirdest, sista."

"These," Rikku began, shaking out her boots—now fixed with attachments, "are to help me from sinking in the snow. I called em' snowflats. Neat, huh?"

"Will they slow you down?" Auron asked. "Because if they do…"

"They won't. Living in the Sundabian desert my entire life had me ill prepared for last time," she said, referring to our dubious snow trek to Macalania Temple, "But Rikku doesn't get caught unawares twice. I've learnt my lesson. No shorts for me. HAHA! Take that mother nature."

Tidus glanced down at his neat—and suddenly really noticeably—hairless, tan legs. "Damn."

And I looked at the rest of the group. Besides Auron and Kimahri (by default of his fur), were dressed appropriately. The rest—short, dress, sandals, and a backless summoner outfit (curses!)—were ridiculously undressed. How dumb were we?

Tidus blushed. "Aha, Rikku," he said, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "That's really good thinking. Do you, uh, have an extra outfit in there for, uh…say me?"

"Hmm, I didn't really think about bringing more. I guess I should've, huh."

That didn't help.

"Sorry," she offered, somewhat meekly, realizing what an oversight it was. "I'll bring some for you guys next time."

"Augh."

The guys groaned and waved her off, leaving Rikku scratching head and laughing, "Hehe, sorry."

Then we started climbing; quiet for the rest of our trek up the mountain. Everyone must've been caught up in such, "what if's…" and "what happens afterwards…"

Why did it have to be so quiet? I start thinking of…

No. That was hard. Too sad.

The monotony was interrupted every now and then as we were forced into fiend-encounters. Surprise, they were ice-based elemental monsters. Lulu was casting fire magic for most of the day. I had to pick up a fire sphere on my learning to help out.

We were getting tired. As I looked towards the next bend around the corner, the end seemed very far away. And night was coming soon. Twilight--as the wind grew stronger by the minute.

"Snowstorm," Auron remarked. "We better find cover."

Tents were not an option. A Mt. Gagazet snowstorm—Auron related to us—would decimated our tent within seconds, and then would strip our flesh from our bones with sheer ferocity. Finding a cave within the side of the mountain would be our only choice.

"I saw something back there," I said, "It's not that far back." Better to go back then search for caves ahead of us.

When we started back, we had only taken a few steps when we head the soft tshhh of snow as it dispersed behind us. Something---two something's—had landed, cushioned by the pads of powder.

We whipped back, weapons drawn en guard only to find…

"Biran? Yenke?"

Kimahri wasn't the only one surprised. But sure enough, the Ronsos stood up, facing us.

"Aw, what now?" Tidus asked.

Biran, the more articulate of the pair, spoke first, "Elder Kelk wants Summoner Yuna to come to Ronso pyrde. Stay for night."

"Is honor. Honor." Yenke chimed in.

"What?!!"

That was the general consensus.

"You be guest of Ronso pryde." Biran insisted, stepping closer. He bowed to me, reverent. And I was amazed that within a day, hostilities and alliances could be so changed. Whereas Biran antagonized Kimahri before, now he was inviting both Kimahri and us to his home.

This was indeed a blessing.

I had to accept. "Please show us the way."

Biran nodded and motioned for us to follow. Everything about him spoke of deep respect for me, I couldn't help but think of deeply entrenched honor, respect, and traditions were to the Ronso race.

I heard Rikku ask Kimahri, "What's a pride?"

"A pryde is Ronso gathering."

"Oh, like Home."

"Is home, indeed. Pryde not shown to outsider. Is exception." There was a short pause before he reflected, "Kimahri long time away from pryde."

Anyone else would've missed the change of pitch in Kimahri's voice, but, knowing him all his life, I didn't. I turned slightly to look back at Kimahri, and could detect the slightest indication of wonder on his normally stoic features.

Home.

Besaid.

A lifetime ago.

For Kimahri, who had been away for over a decade, how much he must've felt.

Following Biran, he had led us to what appeared to be a solid stone wall on the side of the mountain. Biran and Yenke placed both hands on the wall and with a grunt, started to push. I could see the strain and effort they exerted—their muscles bulged, the tendons on their neck were taunt and tight.

We heard the massive stone tab give way, scrapping against the edges of the opening as the tab turned at an angle, allowing entry.

Biran motioned for me to enter, and we all did. When the last of us were in, they closed the door much the same way the opened it. What an effort to keep this place hidden.

As soon as darkness completely enveloped the cave, I could see several stones, the size of a person's head, glow greenish-blue, helping illuminate the cave.

Yenke grabbed a heavy timber torch before flicking two flints together, sparking a fire. With the two Ronso's ahead of us, we started making our way through the labyrinth of rocky corners and stone steps.

Of course, me being me, I couldn't get by without something happening--my foot caught on a random, innocuous rock and I fell forward. Had it not been for Tidus grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, I probably would've landed smack on my face. And that—

Probably would've hurt.

"Yuna, you all right?"

"Mmmmhmmm," I nodded, somewhat shaken.

"Whoa, nice catch, Tidus," Rikku said.

Wakka chuckled, "Of course. The brudda has blitz reflexes, dontcha know?"

"Yeah," Tidus agreed, "That's something to be impressed about." He rolled his up his sleeve and flexed.

He turned to me, a cocky smile on his face before asking, "Wanna feel, Yuna?"

"I—uh…"

"Come along," Lulu said, brushing by Tidus and grabbing my arm, pulling me along with her.

"Aw, Lulu," Tidus began to protest, when Rikku broke in and squeezed his bicep. Hard. Apparently harder than he intended because he gave a cry.

"Hmm? That was muscle? Tidus, you have girly arms."

"Hey!"

"And kind of girly legs, now that I think of it."

"Rikku!"

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. It was my turn to rescue Tidus for a change. "Rikku, come here," I beckoned. "And leave Tidus alone."

She flashed on last grin at Tidus before joining me, while Tidus grumbled. I could hear, "I don't have girly limbs."

"Sure you don't. Chappu had the same as you, ya. And he got all the ladies." Wakka added a pat on the back—another comforting measure.

This is what I liked. Talking. Laughing. I guess now that we were inside---away from the fiend and the cold---we have the space to do all that.

"Oh wow," I let out a gasp as we made a turn. There, ahead of us, finally, was the inner sanctum of the rock carved complex. And it was remarkable. Looking up to sky high ceilings, with sheets of glass allowing for light in; ample roaming space—literally stretches of rolling fields and streams. Torches of fire and glow stones set besides huts of various materials.

All this, improbably encased within such an inconspicuous mountainside.

I could see Ronsos of all different sorts and sizes—male, female, adults, and cubs—coming out to greet us. And soon we were surrounded by them, all talking excitedly about these strange people—the Summoner and her Guardians.

And we were taken to the center of it all, where a platform was. Elder Kelk stood there and with a booming voice, he announced, "Here, then, is Summoner Yuna. We Ronso welcome you as guest. Tonight, we celebrate for heroes of Spira. The bringer of the future Calm."

A rousing cheer followed as drums were banged out and the Ronso's around us roaring so loudly that Rikku had to cup her ears (she was standing too closely to one).

I had just expected a bed to stay for the night, but a full-on celebration?

It was such a contradiction. A paradox, really. Yevonites celebrating fugitives. Life celebrating in the face of death. And the direness of our situation punctuated by a party?

I was too in shocked to respond in any way other then to have my mouth drop open in disbelief.

There was whooping and hollering as we were rushed to sit besides a picnic of food laid out especially for us. Steaming bowls of rice, glistening slabs of meat, and soups of different assortments. The amount and quality of the food went beyond just merely being substance—this ostentatious display encouraged a luxury that I had only witness once: in the aftermath of my father's victory over Sin.

"MY GOD!" Rikku fell to her knees and waved her hands over the food, as if to see if all of this was real. "I don't believe in God, but if ever there was a time to—now would be it!"

Lulu turned to Kimahri and asked, "Is this for us?!"

Kimahri nodded. "Ronso know Yuna courage. Ronso feel indebted to Yuna."

This was too much.

"Please tell them, they have no need to thank me."

"Shhh!!" Rikku tired to hush me. In a harsh whisper she said, "Ix-nay on the give-it-back-shtney."

Tidus sat down next to me. "For once I agree with her. Rikku's right. The food's already been made and these people came with a mind to party. We can't put a stop to that now. Mightest well enjoy it."

"But. But…"

"You talk too much, Yunie. Here, eat!" Rikku grabbed a chicken leg and stuffed it in my mouth—effectively shutting me up and…

And, oh my GOD!

If this had tasted any more delicious I would've swear I had gone to the Farplane. I managed to swallow and the next words out of my mouth were, "Is this smoked?"

We were compelled and---in every sense of the word---seduced to sit. For the next hour, there was laughing in between every bite of food as we marveled at our luck. The Ronso kept good company. Our glasses were never empty and our plates never without—spilling wine and juice all over the grass as they poured till our cups were overflowed.

And we conversed. Our hosts, as I discovered, when not on guard, had wicked senses of humor. Ronsos—inebriated enough—were lax and so talkative; I couldn't reconcile what I had believed they were and the side they were showing now.

"Kimahri, I didn't know…"

I had wanted to say, I didn't know Ronso's could be like this. But Kimahri had read my intent and replied, "Yuna is family now. Everyone here is family. Good thing."

"Yes," I told Kimahri. "That's a very good thing." And I felt so fortunate to be here. To be alive--in this moment. In this place. With them.

There was a hiccup. I looked over to see Lulu leaning in to listen to Elder Kelk. Since Ronsos had fur covering their bodies, they couldn't flush the way a normal person would when drunk; but you can tell by their eyes and the way their mouths dawdled a bit. Elder Kelk must've told a joke—I couldn't hear over the multitude of conversation around me. But I could tell by the way he burst out laughing, bearing his canine teeth. And it must've been a really, really dirty joke at that---to get Lulu to blush on the rare occasion that she does.

She shook her head, and--catching my look--could only shrug in return.

Those who didn't eat or finished eating, danced.

I sat by clapping as I watched Rikku being swung round and round by Kimahri. That was before I was dragged to my feet by a very energetic Tidus. And, although we didn't know the steps, the beat of the music evoked something so primal and instinctive that we moved with ease, linking arm and arm together as we formed a chain of dancers, undulating up and down across the center of the gathering.

Somehow, we ended up in a tavern-like hut.

Rikku was by the fireside, playing with cubs only as tall as my knees. Some were even shorter. Little round balls of fur. The way they had approached her, one paw carefully placed in front of the other and all curious like that, I knew that this must've been their first encounter with people. Lucky for them—and for us—that it Rikku who was the first. She couldn't have been a more perfect ambassador—letting the cubs climb all over her, falling into her lap and letting her tickle their stomachs.

Lulu had gone with Elder Kelk to explore the pryde. She had asked if they had a library here. Wakka had stayed behind, in the tavern with us, talking to some locals.

The party had already winded down and—although still rowdy—was a lot quieter in comparison. Still, no one wanted to sleep. No one wanted the night to be over just yet…

Tidus was sitting in a quiet corner by himself. The celebration had been a welcomed diversion, but I could see that by the set look on his face that he was already thinking about tomorrow…

I glanced at Rikku, and then at the others---they were all distracted.

Good.

Then I walked over and sat down wordlessly besides Tidus before placing my head on his shoulder, yawning.

Tidus laughed, "Tired?"

"Only a little bit. Is this okay?"

"Of course." He nodded and grabbed some fur coverings lying besides him and draped them over me, encouraging me to sleep.

I pulled the blanket up to my nose, before settling down again, luxuriating in this comfort.

I must've looked and sounded like I dozed off, because I felt Tidus relax.

A few moments passed like this—just like this--before I heard a commotion. Biran's voice rang out, "Tidus. You sit with us. Drink."

Tidus hesitated. "Uh…no thanks, guys. I'm not a big drinker."

The boys—and I heard Wakka chiming in—insisted otherwise almost immediately.

Tidus offered up an excuse: me. "I'd love to, but I can't move right now. Yuna's here. She's sleeping, so I don't want to wake her."

Well, I would've liked it if Tidus hadn't drawn attention to me, but…

Whatever happened, they weren't much bothered by this revelation as someone—so very wise—suggested, "Don't move. We'll come to you."

They laughed in agreement. Despite Tidus saying, "No, no. Really," and more like that, I could hear someone picking up one of the many heavy stone tables in the room and hustled over to place it in front of us.

I sighed inwardly—one sleeping girl, surrounded by a bevy of boys. There was no way to get out of this easily. If I wake, they'll probably make me drink. If I pretended to sleep then I would be eavesdropping—which I didn't want to do…

I heard Tidus saying quietly to Auron, "Auron, you know that I don't drink. I didn't like my father drinking and I don't want to do it myself."

"Hmmm," Auron mused. He must've known.

"Tried it before?" Biran asked.

"No, but I don't need to."

"Look," Auron began. I opened my eyes slightly to see Auron pouring into a small cup, and guessed immediately that it was intended for Tidus. "No one's going to force you, but if the reason for you not wanting to is because of your father then that'll be running away. The question is…"

Auron finished pouring and placed down the bottle, ceramic hitting the stone polish of the table. He then looked at Tidus and said, "How long do you intend to run?"

"I'm not afraid of my father."

Auron picked up the small cup and offered it to Tidus, saying, "So choose, then."

There was a beat as the eyes around the table watched Tidus, weighing him—his worth on what he would do. And I heard a sharp inhale from Tidus. Had anyone else said it, Tidus wouldn't have hesitated to refuse. Calling it for the psychological bluff that it was. But Auron…

Sir Auron…

He was Tidus's mentor.

Tidus must've hated himself for it, but he still reached out, grabbed the cup and down it.

"Whooohooo!!"

The guys gave their cry of approval and Yenke poured another cup before saying, "Is Ronso manner. Cup filled by other must be drunk. Insult otherwise."

"Is that so? Fine. Bottom up, then." Tidus grabbed the drink offered to him and, again, downed it.

"That'a boy," Auron remarked, pouring for himself. "You're old enough to feel sorrow; you're old enough to drink. Do you really think I carry water in this jug?" He indicated the one he always carries with him.

By the fifth cup, I was worried for Tidus. The way he drank it—I didn't know if it was because he didn't want to offend our Ronso host, or because he wanted to prove something to himself.

Either way, Auron was right: this was his choice. Even if I had woken up and said, "Stop, Tidus," that wouldn't be my place. Still, I couldn't help but clutched his sleeve tighter, although I knew he couldn't have felt it.

I decided that it was best to try to sleep, even if that was close to impossible.

About half an hour later, they were musing the way only liquored-up people could. Talking about the universe, concepts of greatness, the big, the small. The things that escape the mind when focused sharply on the present. In other words, philosophy. The man presiding over it all: Auron.

Kimahri, drunker than I've ever known him (he must've downed pints of this stuff), nudged Tidus and pointed—not too discretely—at the Ronso waitress serving drinks to the other table. "Is lovely, you agree?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's hot."

"Hot?"

"Oh, absolutely. But she's not really my type."

Biran huffed, "Biran knows Ronso women not puny blond human's type. No way human appreciate beauty of Ronso."

"Puny. Puny." Yenke guffawed.

"From what Biran can tell, size is no matter to human female. Lucky you," and I knew he indicated me.

This made them guffaw even harder.

Somehow the conversation turned to the ever popular topic of women. I tried to hide under my blanket. Somehow disappear from all this. Being privilege to all this "man talk"—as Lulu would say—is not something I ever wanted to be involved in. And yet, here I was…

As Wakka stated, "Say, with Lulu, man. I just don't understand women. Why is it so difficult? They say one thing when they mean another."

"Should come with subtitles."

Auron chuckled. "Women."

"You know, women, Auron?" Tidus asked.

"Hmph. No man knows women. If they tell you that they do, they're lying."

"But—"

"The answer to that question would just be another question. And the answer to that one, and the one after that. And the one after. Best to just stand back and appreciate what is."

"You ever been in love?" Tidus asked him.

My ears perked up-- I was interested. As far as I knew, Auron never was, but then he said….

"Only once. A long time ago. A girl in my village"

"What happened?"

"Sin happened."

At the mention of Sin, the mood of the table changed. Sin, always constant—however brief a time we could get away from it—even now, drinking among companions, Sin came back.

"You?" Auron asked and I realized he was referring to Tidus.

"Only once. Very recent. Also a girl from a village."

"Must be nice."

And they shared an understanding with each other, while I, too tired to make a fussed about it, simply accepted how nice an answer it really was.

I awoke feeling someone tug on me---hard. "Ah!" Yelped. Yes, I actually yelped--and I realized that I was being pulled in two different directions. Someone was playing tug-o-war and I was the rope. And before my eyes even opened, I was aware of someone touching softly against my cheek—again and again. Kisses?

Then my eyes opened.

"Tidus?!" At that moment, he lost his grip on my arms and was now holding onto my leg, kneeling in front of me.

"You leave my cousin alone, you perv!"

"Rikku?!" I turned to find her with her arms underneath my armpits—leverage to pull me away from Tidus, who was now kissing the fabric of my skirt.

He wailed incoherently. The only thing I could make out was a slurred, "Don't go. Don't go. Purdy lady."

By the Yevon, how drunk was he?

I flailed my legs in an effort to get him to loosen his grip—but he just tightened. I couldn't breathe, if only because of the panic of not knowing what was going on.

I had only to glance around to realize that we were center stage. There was such a rousing laughter—even Kimahri. Why wasn't he stopping this?

"LULU! COME HELP ME!" Rikku shouted.

I glanced to see Lulu, who had just come through the door, walk up to us, and without another word grabbed Tidus and pulled. After a few trying efforts, they managed to dislodge Tidus from me; and Lulu practically discus threw him over to Wakka, who kept him secure—preventing him from coming back to me.

I had fallen backwards ontop of Rikku, who let out a meek, "You're squashing me." Before I rolled over and gain enough sanity to help her up myself.

Lulu was by my side and hurried to usher us out of the tavern saying, "You're not sleeping in here with these boys."

We left the tavern behind us, followed by whistling and applause. And, even if I didn't know the entire situation—the how, what, why—I knew enough to know that that applause was not a good thing.

As soon as we were outside, Rikku huffed at me. "Yunie, that was so inappropriate!"

"What? What did I do?"

For Yevon's sake, I was innocent. I swear.

"I know you guys are a couple but P.D.A.? Seriously?"

"P. D—what?"

Lulu sighed, "Yuna, really."

Her too? But she wasn't even there!

"Would someone please tell me what Rikku is talking about?"

"Public displays of affection. P. D. A."

"I wasn't!"

"Keep your voice down," Lulu said, reminding us that it was the dead of the night and people were sleeping.

"Okay, I'm a prude like that." Rikku confessed, somewhat not proud of that.

But, I insisted, "I'm a prude too! I wasn't displaying or affecting anything."

"Then why'd you let him kiss you like that."

I gasped. Lulu gasped. "What?!"

Lulu added a-- "He did, what?" She started to turn around and I could see her intention was to head back to the tavern, but I held her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Tidus." The underlying purpose: to skin him, wasn't said but…I could've guessed.

I heard smooching sounds and turned to see Rikku, back to us, crossing her arms in front to hold her back—so that she looked like she was making out with someone.

"You're not helping," I pleaded, my eyes practically watering.

Rikku, sensing that this whole ordeal genuinely came as a surprise and—moreover—was upsetting to me, finally relented. "Geez, you really didn't know?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Yunie."

I sniffled. "That's okay."

Now it was Rikku's turned to be embarrassed and really, really, really remorseful. She clung onto my sleeve as we walked towards another hut, "Aw, Yunie. You know, I love you. It's just…well, you know my dad and how he is. I guess, I'm a little like him. I don't mean to be."

"No. I shouldn't have let it get so out of control."

Lulu shook her head. "I guess we're all traditional in that way."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Rikku, by way of atonement, offered, "Here. You sleep by me tonight. And tomorrow. We'll straighten it out with Tidus in the morning."

The next morning—let me start again…

Late (very late) next morning or early afternoon, we woke, cleaned up and met at the entrance of their Home to say goodbye to our new friends.

Tidus, needless to say, was the last one out of bed. They had to splash water on him, haul him up and actually brush his teeth for him. I had heard from Wakka that after we had left the tavern, Tidus ended up hurling in the corner---then in the open toilet, when they had managed to drag him over (with bucket).

Then there were the potions. And when Tidus's stomach had calmed, Biran came with a bowl of medicine and forced it down his throat.

It was a mess.

And, looking at Tidus this morning, it was still a mess. He looked horrible, and, upon near proximity, he smelt just as bad.

Lulu chastised Wakka, "How could you let him drink so much?"

Wakka shrugged. "I didn't know that one couldn't hold his liquor, ya."

"And the lesson today is moderation."

Tidus shot Auron the stink eye, before cringing and holding onto his head. He moaned.

But Rikku wasn't sympathetic in the least. "Hangover, huh? Serves you right. Let's go."

"What did I do?" He asked when we were back on the snowy trail up Gagazet. "Yuna, did I do something wrong?"

"Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "Things sort of went black, you know."

Yes, I was a mad at him. And yes, I wanted to kick him for being so daft. But Tidus was Tidus—and he wasn't anything if not loved by me. I sighed, feeling my resolved to stay angry at him melting like a popsicle in the sun. "Come here, you." I tugged his arm and pulled him to my side before touching the side of his temple, casting healing spells as we went along.

He smiled, so relieved to feel somewhat normal. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really."

*****

NOTES:

I can't believe it took me this long to update this fanfic. The last entry was: update- 03/03. That was six years ago! What the hell happened there? To be completely honest with you, after chapter 9, I got caught up in so many things that by the time I came back with the intention of finishing this fic, I had actually forgotten a lot of details about the game. I had an idea of the scenes I wanted to write, but had completely forgotten the characters!

*shakes head*

This story, though, was always in the back of my mind. I hate leaving things half-finished and there are 3 more chapters left in my noggin'.

I had time this weekend and with action replay maxx for ps2, stormed through FFX trying to capture the spark that inspired me to write "Only in Memories" in the first place. So, here you are.

To new readers: Welcome! And the rule of thumb is: leave a review!

To my old, lingering and much appreciated readership (especially kitty2211): You guys have the patience of a saint, and I hope I haven't let you down.

Criticism definitely welcome! Be brutal and honest. Until the next time, peace easy!


End file.
